Bring Me Some Water
by TheFenixFDX
Summary: "Ummmm Maur, about that kiss..."Jane started. Maura never opened her eyes and answered calmly without thought. "It was Okay" "Well I just wanted to...wait WHAT!...What do you mean it was O...K..!"Jane exclaimed now completely offended. Its the One Shot that grew. Okay people getting close to the end...IS HERE Chapter 12 as promised. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**This is set after 3x5 assume the rest hasn't happened or maybe bits and pieces, no maybe...this is sometime in October.**

**This is dedicated to Roethfan7, who was not only roped into being my Beta but is one of my favorite authors and a great friend. Without her, this story wouldn't be here. Also to ArcadiaArden who is my other favorite author and has been a true inspiration. Both of these wonderful women have nudged me in the right direction to writing my own story. As always, I own nothing, don't sue me and junk.**

* * *

"Hey Mrs. Rizz!" Giovanni shouts as he walks in the make shift headquarters for Elect Angela Rizzoli for City Council District 7. After the disappointment of Tom McGregger Jr., Giovanni and Angela had talked a lot about making a difference. After finding out that the local City Councilmen was running unopposed, they figured why not and what could they lose? Giovanni had actually went to Boston University with the idea that he'd pick up a political science major using his charms but as luck would have it a certain young woman was too eager to lend a hand. Stephanie Ward was working on her masters and saw an opportunity to be Angela's campaign manager as a way to pad her resume and gain experience. She was more than willing to help, without Giovanni's wooing. Stephanie actually put Angela in the running, she was nothing less than brilliant. It was Mid-October and Angela was only a few points behind the leader.

"Over here sweetie" Angela motions Giovanni over and gave him a quick hug. "Did you get the rest of the posters up?"

"Sure did! Told everyone I saw to vote for you!" Giovanni boasted.

"Thanks Sweetie!" Angela smiles and notices Stephanie approaching fast.

"Angela, our latest poll shows you are just 2 points behind. We know we have the local policemen and fireman backing you for the most part and you have the senior vote and you're very strong among women. You're doing fantastic! We just need one more demographic to push us over the edge!" Stephanie blurts out.

"Ahhhh demo-what" asks Giovanni.

"Demographic...it's like a certain group of people. Like seniors, women, or young voters." explains Stephanie.

"OH...Well...What about the fairies and the lesleyans?" Giovanni pipes up.

"The what?!" Stephanie asked surprised at Giovanni's uncouthness. "Oh MY GOD! Do you mean Gays and Lesbians!"

"Yea, That's what I said."

Giovanni wasn't the brightest bulb on the strand _but sometimes his light did shine_, Stephanie thought to herself.

"Gay vote, good idea but how can Angela relate to them or them to her?" Stephanie pondered.

"Well because of Jane and all. You know, her and Maura." Giovanni explains.

"What! Giovanni honey, I think you're confused." Angela reassured Giovanni.

"Nah, Mrs. Rizz, they are like a couple and junk." Giovanni points out.

"Oh sweetie, Jane has been dating Casey for months now, Jane and Maura are just friends." Angela states as she stares at Giovanni wondering where he was coming from.

"What? Jane dumped Maura for Casey! Damn, poor Maura...I gotta go Mrs. Rizz!" Giovanni blurts as he rushes over gives her a quick kiss on the cheek and runs out the door.

"Wait Giovanni, that's not what I meant...I...I...Rats! That boy is impossible sometimes but his heart is in the right place!" Angela says to a very confused Stephanie.

Giovanni headed home to get all spruced up for Maura. He stopped by the florist on the way to the police station and picked up some flowers. It was 4:30 on a Friday if he hurried he could catch her before she left. Giovanni knew enough cops so he easily gained a visitor badge and headed down to the morgue. He saw her through the window sitting at her desk furiously typing away on her laptop. _Damn she's HOT! _He thought to himself and knocked on her door. Maura looked up expecting to see Jane, it was nearly time to head to the Robber and she was almost done with her report.

"Jane I'm almost done I. Oh Giovanni...Wh-What are you doing here?" Maura asked surprised to see the tall Italian inside her doorway.

Giovanni steps forward and pushes the flowers in Maura's face.

"Here I got these for you, you look HOT!"

Maura smiles somewhat confused, _Jane where are you! Help !_she thinks to herself.

"Umm thank you for the flowers Giovanni but I thought you understood that, well that Jane and I..."

Giovanni cut her off "She dumped you for Casey, Mrs Rizz told me. So you wanna go out tonight?"

Maura almost fell out of her chair. She didn't know what had happened or what Angela had said or didn't say or what the hell was really going on. Maura's head was spinning with every scenario she could possibly come up with and how to make a smooth exit from the predicament she now found herself in. _That silent panic button Jane suggested installing down here doesn't seem like that stupid of an idea now. _Giovanni stood staring at her breasts so she had time to think before she spoke, lucky she could use the truth to escape for now.

"I'm sorry Giovanni but I have plans with Jane tonight." _Whew_ she thought _thank God I said yes to going to the Robber tonight. _Maura was able to brush past Giovanni without him paying attention.

"Fighting for her huh? Well maybe I can fight too." With that Giovanni turned and headed out the door determined to figure out how to win Maura over.

_Whew, that was close_. Maura grabbed the flowers and headed straight for Jane's desk.

Jane sat at her desk packing up for the weekend. She was ready for a cold beer at the Robber. It had been a boring week filled with paperwork, meetings, and working cold cases. She hated weeks like this and was glad it was over. She glanced up to see Frost and Korsak were ready to go.

"You two go on and catch us a table, I'll go get Maura and we'll see you there!"

"Sounds good Jane, see you there." Korsak and Frost headed to the elevator just as their door closed, the other opened and Maura marched towards Jane's desk. Jane heard the familiar click of the heels and knew by their firm hard clicks, that something was up. Jane turned to watch Maura stride up to her and present her with flowers. Jane looked at the flowers and back at Maura and she just could resist.

"Why Maura you shouldn't have, if I had known tonight was a date, I would have dressed up!" she threw Maura her best Rizzoli smile.

Maura rolled her eyes "Those are from Giovanni. Apparently, according to YOUR mother, you dumped me for Casey!"

Jane couldn't help but laugh but Maura was not amused. "JANE!"

"Oh come on Maur, its kinda funny." Jane chuckled.

"Im going to kill her!"

Jane smiled "Well you'll have to get in line, most days I wanna kill her too. Come on, the guys are already headed to the Robber. We'll figure this out later, I NEED a beer and a cheeseburger and you need a cabernet savon-blah blah or a pin-not grecio."

"Cabernet sauvignon and pinot grigio, you know that. Sometimes Jane I think you just..." Maura trails off as she sees a big grin form across Jane's face. Jane offers her arm to Maura. Maura looked into those deep chocolate eyes and her anger disappeared.

She took a step forward and took Jane's arm, never breaking eye contact "Like you'd ever dump me!"

"OH NEVER!" Jane over exaggerated.

The two friends laughed and bumped together walking out side by side, arm in arm.

Jane and Maura walk into the Robber and spotted Frost and Korsak at their usual booth and they headed over. They all said their hellos and settled into their seats. Drinks were ordered, food was eaten, a typical Friday for the four friends. The bar starts to fill up the later it gets. The door opens and Giovanni struts in. He knows they are there and he spies them at their usual table and heads over.

Frost nods his head in Giovanni's direction. "Your boyfriend is here Jane and he's headed this way."

Jane head snaps around _argh…really? Tonight! Maybe I can just cuff him to the bar_. Jane reaches her arm around Maura and pulls her close. Maura knows what it means, they've done this before but he had been leaving them alone up till now. They just never played it up before in front of Korsak or Frost, who currently seemed quite perplexed all the while enjoying what was playing out in front of him.

Jane leaned forward and said quickly in a soft tone. "Look, Maura and I act like we are together to keep G away."

Frost chuckles, Jane kicks him underneath the table "OUCH!"

"Shhhh. Somehow he has it in his head I dumped Maura for Casey"

Frost once again rolls his eyes "like you'd dump her...Ouch...hey quit kicking me!"

"So just play along!" Jane finished as Giovanni finally made his way through the crowd and stood at the end of their table.

"Hi Maura, you look HOT! You too Jane but Maura is way HOTTER." Giovanni stated.

"Move on G, she's with me!" Jane defended.

"That's not what I hear. Come to think of it, I've never even seen you two kiss, only this holding stuff. So I'm not buying it, you're with Casey now." Giovanni retaliated while staring at Maura's breasts.

Jane slowly stood and Giovanni backed off. "We don't tend to put our personal business out for everyone to see unlike you, if I'm not mistaken, who was playing tonsil hockey with some blonde bimbo this past Tuesday night?"

"Still not buying it Janie." Giovanni said as he walked off.

"Don't call me Janie!" Jane growled as she sat back down and looked at Maura defeated, "I think the jig is up, your just gonna have to sleep with me now." Jane joked and an evil smirk crept across her face.

"Jane Clemin...umph." Maura's words were cut off by Jane's hand over her mouth.

"Don't you dare!" Maura smiled underneath Jane's hand and stuck her tongue out and licked Jane's palm.

"GROSS!" Jane cried pulling her hand away.

"JaneClementineRizzoli" Maura spout off as fast as she could. Jane put out her best shocked in horror gasp and grabbed at her heart. The two laughed at themselves and then remember that they weren't alone.

Frost turned and looked at Korsak. "And they say they're not dating." Korsak laughs and Jane kicks frost under the table. "OUCH! Hey stop that." Frost grumbles

Jane looks at Maura "Well, short of putting you up on the table and doing you right here, I don't think he is buying it."

Both Frost and Korsak's eyes grow wide. "OH MY GOD" Korsak starts.

"That would totally be HOT!" Frost finishes. Jane goes to kick him again but he's ready and moves quickly and Jane kicks the booth.

"OUCH!" Jane frowned, Frost grins in victory and she reaches across the table and punches him.

"Ouch...no fair." Frost cries.

"You know, that's not a bad idea" Maura chimes in. Jane's head snaps to Maura. "EXCUSE ME?! Ok, you _do _know I was joking right?" Jane gasps.

"Of course Jane, I meant maybe a harmless kiss would do the trick." Maura explains.

"OK...STILL...HOT!" Frost boasts, Jane glares at Frost and feints a punch in his direction he moves to get out of the way and she kicks him under the table "PERV!"

"Damn it quit kicking me, I can't help it. I AM a guy after all." Frost pleads

"Maur, I'm not kissing you in the middle of the Robber. Were just gonna have to come up with something else." Jane reaches over and takes Maura's hand. "Don't worry I'll think of something, now, I don't know about you but I'm ready to get outta here. I'm kinda tired of Giovanni staring at us, plus frick and frack across the table are now picturing us...well you know and its creeping me out."

Maura laughed. "I think I've had enough fun for the evening, let's go home."

They say their goodbyes to the guys and head to the parking lot. Jane zips up her leather jacket it's getting chilly out and Maura fishes for her keys in her purse as they walk to her car. They reach the car and Maura is still digging. Jane leans back against the passenger door and looks at Maura digging through her purse.

"Where are those keys?" Maura says out loud to herself.

"Maybe we can just find a new hang out." Jane offers. Maura stops riffling through her purse and looks at Jane in disbelief.

"No. This is our place I mean _your_ favorite place." She takes a deep breath "it's our place to all of us. It's our hangout, somewhere else would just feel odd." Maura defends.

"Yea you're right." Jane responds putting her hands in her pockets. Her eyes light up and she removes her left hand from her pocket and dangles Maura's keys in front of her "Sorry, I drove here, remember?!" Jane wiggled her eyebrows in an effort to tease the flustered woman in front of her.

Maura steps closer to Jane and reaches for the keys and Jane pulls them backwards out of her reach. "How bout I drive home?" She asks with an evil smile.

"No you've had too much to drink, I stopped drinking over an hour ago" she says leaning into Jane grabbing the keys Jane had tried to keep out of her reach. Just then the door to the Robber opened and both women looked towards the entrance and out strode Giovanni. Instantly spotting them Giovanni headed in their direction. Maura saw a unique opportunity given how she was already leaning on Jane she decided to test her kiss theory.

"Jane! Kiss me?" Maura asked though it really wasn't a question.

"What!? No...I wwww mmmmm". Jane's protest was quickly silenced.

Maura pressed her lips on Jane's not letting her finish her sentence. Jane instantly stiffened up and, given her leaning back position, Maura had the upper hand. Jane hap-hazardly slapped her hands to Maura's waist not knowing what else to do with them. Maura heard Giovanni stop dead in his tracks.

"Damn, they really are together, Oh well, that blonde inside was smokin' HOT!"

Maura heard Giovanni turn and walk away. She broke off the kiss and patted Jane on the shoulder and smiled "See, it worked. I told you it would." Pleased with herself Maura walked around the car and got in leaving a very stunned Detective standing there wondering what had just happened.

Maura rolled down the window breaking Jane from her trance. "Are you coming or are you just going sit there like a lump on a log!"

Jane slid into the passenger seat. "Bump, Maur, Bump on a log." Jane said as she rolled her eyes. _Maybe one day she'll get one right._

The ride back to Maura's was quiet but that was usual. Although this time Jane's mind was moving at a hundred miles per hour. Maura had kissed her. It wasn't really a _kiss_ kiss she thought but it was still a kiss. Maura had been right, it made Giovanni leave them alone, that simple little kiss. Her lips just touching Maura's and poof he was gone. Jane could still feel Maura's hands on her shoulders pressing her back into the car, the length of her body against her own. She glanced over at Maura who was still smiling from ear to ear, so proud that her idea had worked.

Maura pulled into the driveway and exited the car and headed to the front door breaking Jane from her mini freak out. Jane was not far behind, by the time Maura opened the door and entered Jane was right on her heels. They stood in the foyer and took off their coats and shoes.

"Brrrr its cold out." Maura said rubbing her hands up and down her arms getting the blood flowing. "It's a little chilly in here." she finished. Maura made her way over to the fire place and without turning any lights on she clicked the gas logs on and the room was quickly illuminated with the flickering fire light. She stood in front of the fireplace warming herself as Jane made her way to the kitchen.

Jane pulled out a bottle of whatever ungodly expensive wine Maura had chilling, opened it and poured Maura a glass and grabbed herself a beer from the fridge. She watched Maura turn to warm her other side, she made her way over to the ME and handed her the glass.

Maura took sip "Mmmmm thank you." Maura made her way to the couch as Jane watched her. She took one more sip before she set her glass down on a coaster on the coffee table. She neatly tucked her dress under her as she sat down in the middle of the couch and swung her feet up and laid down straightening out her dress to prevent any wrinkles from forming.

Jane carefully analyzed her friend peacefully lying on the couch. Jane walked over to the couch where her feet were and gently tapped them. Maura scooted them up allowing Jane room to sit. Once Jane sat Maura placed her feet on Jane lap and wiggled her toes, hoping for a foot rub that she so often got when the two lounged like this. Jane took a long drawl from her beer and tapped in down on the end table next to her and took one of Maura's feet in her hand and unconsciously started to rub. Maura let out a satisfying hum. Jane rubbed away contemplating how to address the kiss, it was eating her up. She glanced over at her contented friend and began.

"Ummmm Maur, about that kiss..." Jane started.

Maura never opened her eyes and answered calmly without thought. "It was Okay"

"Well I just wanted to...wait WHAT!?...What do you mean it was O...K..!?"Jane exclaimed now completely offended.

Maura drew herself up on her elbows and took in the site of Jane all aghast. She knew how that sounded but didn't expect Jane to react the way she did. She reached over grabbed her wine and took a long sip contemplating her response. Jane always took every opportunity to harass Maura when she could and Maura just couldn't let this golden opportunity pass her by. Knowing Jane as she did, her constant need for always being the best at whatever she did, Maura decided to have a little fun with the detective. Give her a taste of her own medicine so to speak. She set her glass aside and began her assault.

"Well Jane, you were quite stiff. I merely was pointing out that I've experienced better first kisses." She said as a devilish smirk spread across her lips.

"You totally caught me off guard!" Jane proclaimed.

"I ASKED you to kiss me, how pre-tell is that catching you off guard?" Maura questioned.

"Well...I...I...you just did okay. I wasn't expecting you to actually kiss me. Had I known I would have done a lot better." Jane said confidently.

_Interesting_ Maura thought, _let's just see how far I can push her_." Well Detective, I'm right here, why don't you do better?" Maura challenged knowing full well that Jane would back down defeated.

Jane glared at Maura in disbelief. _Did she just ask me to kiss her again_ Jane thought. Jane was now contemplating her next move.

Maura patiently waited for a response and when a minute or two had passed and Jane remained silent, she confidently laid back and proclaimed victory with "Yeah, that's what I thought."

Jane's mouth dropped open as her head snapped towards her friend. She took in Maura in all her glory smiling contently in her victory. There it was, the gauntlet thrown at her feet. She was challenging her, no daring her, _to prove me wrong _Jane thought. For a split second Jane thought about leaving it at that and admitting defeat but Maura had a snide smirk on her face that Jane was determined to wash away. Jane stood setting Maura's feet gently back down on the couch and grabbed her beer and quickly downed it before replacing back on the end table. She looked down at Maura who was still smiling quite happily in her victory. That did it Jane had made up her mind _be prepared Maura for the kiss of a lifetime _Jane boldly thought.

Maura had figured Jane was going to the kitchen to grab another beer to put over when she felt a knee slide next to hers in between herself and the back of the couch and a hand pressing next to her shoulder. Maura eyes snapped open to see Jane lowering herself on top of her. Maura hands instantly shot to Jane's waist and grabbed hold.

"Jane what are you doi..." Maura was cut off by Jane's lips grazing her own and sliding past down her cheek coming to a stop at her ear.

"I'm doing better." Jane said in the sultriest voice she could muster, which wasn't difficult for the Detective. Her voice was one of her most unique qualities and she knew it and used it to her advantage whenever she could.

Maura gasped as Jane nudged Maura's head to one side and took her pulse point on her neck in her mouth and began to slowly move to kiss her way back to Maura's lips. Maura clenched her fists in Jane's belt, trying her best to keep herself composed. Maura had begun to realize a few weeks ago that she had a growing attraction to the Detective that went past mere friendship. Until now she had been able to keep it locked away in that safe place that, where only she could enjoy it, in the privacy of her own thoughts. Now she was face to face with having to fight her growing arousal, knowing full well if Jane kissed her, really kissed her, it would be too much to contain.

Jane stopped at the edge of her lips and pushed back to take in the beautiful woman beneath her. Maura opened her eyes to smoldering dark eyes locked with her own. Jane slowly lowered her lips to Maura's and gently kissed her. Maura melted into the kiss and relaxed her hands and let them slowly creep around Jane's back.

_Got ya_ Jane thought as she lowered herself more fully into Maura who was now pulling her closer, deeper into the kiss. Maura opened her mouth giving Jane whatever access she wanted.

_What the hell_ Jane thought _this will teach her to dare Detective Mcbadass!_ Jane slowly slid her tongue in which was instantly met with Maura's in a slow languid kiss. As their tongues intertwined, the kiss became more heated. Jane thought she had more than proved her point, her mind began to wander, full of thought of the ME beneath her. Jane thought about how she had never kissed anyone quite like this. No one was struggling for dominance, she wasn't having a tongue shoved down her throat, which was common with most men, even Casey. She quickly cast those thoughts aside when she felt Maura slowly rock her hips upward and Jane unconsciously rocked back starting a slow rhythm between the two.

_God_ she thought s_he's so soft and warm and damn her perfume smells so…so intoxicating_. The kiss now had turned feverish. Both women lost in the moment, the unknown passion that was being set free with every passing moment. Maura slowly tugged Jane's shirt out of the back of her slacks and ran her hands up Jane's bare back sending shockwaves throughout Jane's body and causing her to shudder to her very core. Jane was becoming more aware of the ache between her legs while thoughts of Maura continued to fill her mind.

_God, I just want...want...more...more. _ "Maura!" She exclaimed out loud as she broke the kiss and leapt off Maura as if she were on fire. Suddenly she was aware of where she had wanted to take this and how far she was willing, no, wanting to go. She wanted Maura, she had always wanted her. She had but was just never willing to admit it to anyone let alone herself. She was in full panic mode looking around the room as if someone was going to burst and rescue her.

"I just need...I need...I" Jane rambled.

Maura knew Jane was about to bolt, she had to react quickly. After a kiss like that, Maura was not going to let her run. She was now certain Jane harbored the same unspoken feelings she had. Maura shot up from the couch her hands hitting Jane's shoulders catching her off guard and pushing her back into the comfy chair behind her. Maura stood in front of her blocking her escape.

"What you _need_ Detective, is to _sit_ down and _SHUT_up!" Maura commanded.

Jane locked eyes with Maura and saw the want and determination in her eyes and she knew she was done for. She could never say no to Maura.

Maura seductively reached behind her back and slowly pulled down the zipper to her dress. Jane swallowed hard, her mouth now salivating at the very thought at what was about to happen. Maura let the dress drop painfully slow off her shoulders to the top of her breasts. Jane's eyes followed the dresses descent. The dress slipped over her now pounding chest revealing her black lace bra completely over filled with her voluptuous breasts. Jane felt a calm set over her as she accepted at that point that she wanted nothing more than to take Maura's nipple in her mouth and feel it harden. This was happening, really happening and she wanted it.

The dress continued to fall over Maura's nicely toned stomach to her hips stopping for a slight second revealing the matching panties then floating to the floor along with Jane's eyes still fixated on the dress. Jane saw Maura's foot step forward breaking her from the daze she was in and brought her eyes back up to look at Maura who was now leaning down toward her.

Jane raised a little to catch her lips but mimicking Jane's moves from earlier Maura grazed past her lips and moved directly to her ear. Jane placed her hands on Maura's legs and slowly ran them up before Maura caught them with her own stopping just short of her waist.

"All in good time Detective." Maura husked "First I want you to move the coffee table out from in front of the fire and perpendicular to the couch. I want you to go the kitchen and grab us some bottles of water and I'll be right back." Maura finished kissing Jane just as she did earlier but not pausing at her lips, she took Jane in a heated kiss before she broke "Oh and I expect you to be wearing _a lot _less clothing when I return." Maura padded down the hallway to complete her task. Jane's head whipped around to enjoy the departing view. "Damn she has a great ass." Jane whispered to herself.

"Thank you." Maura sang from the other room.

Jane eyes grew wide and she slapped her hands to her mouth _Damn she heard that?!_ Jane smiled to herself

_Ok now...oh yeah coffee table._ Jane set out to complete her tasks. She moved the coffee table as Maura had instructed. _Damn I'm so whipped...but who cares? _Jane continued her thought.

Jane pranced to the kitchen almost floating with joy. She opened the fridge to grab the water, when she spied the Champagne in the back of the fridge. _Perfect_. Jane grabbed the wine bucket and two glasses from the cabinet and opened the bottle, filling both glasses and putting the bottle in the bucket and filling it with ice. She grabbed a towel and collected her surprise and arranged it on the coffee table. She proudly viewed her arrangement when the water jumped back into her mind. _Crap_ she dashed back into the kitchen grabbed two bottles of water and remembered the most important part, less cloths.

Jane began to undress in the kitchen, her heart pounding in anticipation. Thank God she actually had on her best matching set of underwear. Not by chance but for lack of doing laundry. The thought crossed her mind that maybe she needed to purchase more nice girly stuff for Maura to take off of her. She grinned wildly and made her way back to the living room where she stopped dead at the sight before her eyes.

Maura had gone and got her fluffy comforter and laid it out in front of the fireplace and had what seemed like every pillow in house placed behind her stacked to the level of the top of the coffee table. She was laid out on the comforter sipping the Champagne holding a glass towards Jane. Jane was in awe of her beauty, she's gorgeous and she was now all Jane's.

"Nice touch Jane, come join me." Maura invited

Jane looked Maura over and down to the two bottles of water and back to Maura.

"Jane, are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

"Yes" she answered quickly

"Then what's wrong?"

"We're gonna need more water!" Jane said with evil smirk stepping towards Maura and the night she'd never forget.

* * *

**I thought the rest was better left to the imagination. Please forgive me this is my first fanfic. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jane walked over to the coffee table and set the water down. She lowered herself next to Maura never taking her eyes off Maura's. Maura once again offered Jane her glass of Champagne. Jane motioned towards the glass as if reaching it then decided to take a different more interesting route to the glass. Jane reached down and lightly began to drag her fingers up Maura's leg starting from her ankle. Slowly she inched up Maura's leg, dipping down at her inner thigh, her own eyes trailing her fingers path trying to commit each inch to memory.

Maura closed her eyes and took a depth breath, letting the wave of desire overtake her, as Jane's hand slowly approached the top of Maura's thigh. Flipping her hand over, she ran the back of her hand slowly up Maura's taught stomach. She slowly grazed over her breast and collar bone and reaching her shoulder she turned her hand back over slowly dragging her finger down Maura's arm to her final destination. She wrapped her hand around the glass and Maura opened her eyes and let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding. The way Jane had touched her felt different than any other way Jane had touched her before.

Maura knew she could feel Jane's physical touch but this felt as if Jane were touching her with her heart. Their eyes locked and Jane withdrew the glass from Maura's hand.

"To doing better" Jane rose her glass to toast Maura.

"Much better" Maura clinked her glass to Jane's.

Both downed their perspective glasses. Maura took Jane's glass and set both on the coffee table behind her. She turned back to Jane to take in the beautiful sight before her. Jane was truly breath taking. The way Jane was looking at Maura made her tremble to her very core. Her eyes were dark with desire. Maura reached her hand out and trace down the outline of Jane's face. "You are so beautiful...the way your zygomatic bone attaches to your..."

"Google?! Now? Really?!" Jane smiled seductively.

"Jane, I was just trying to explain how the structure of..." Jane gave her the best 'really' look she could muster. Maura blushed knowing she had a tendency to ramble when she was nervous. Jane took the hand that was resting on her check and gently kissed it. Maura watched Jane's soft lips kiss her hand and the energy radiated up her arm and through her body. She reached out with her other hand grabbing Jane behind her neck and pulled her in for kiss. Jane's attention went from her hand to Maura's lips instinctively. Maura paused just short of the kiss, to breathe Jane in, to make sure that this was real. Maura slowly reached her lips out, closing the last few millimeters left between them.

Lips tentatively met, this time not by a dare, it was an undeniable craving they had for each other. The tentative exploration soon gave away to the uncontrollable passion between them. Maura pulled Jane closer to her. Jane slid her hand around Maura hip and up her back. Maura started to lean back, willing to let Jane take the lead. Jane suddenly broke the kiss pulling Maura from her bliss.

"Maur...I...um...I've kinda never done this...well...I mean I've done 'it'...just not with a...and I just don't know what..." Jane stammered trying to find the right words for the moment.

"Jane it's okay, relax. We won't do anything your uncomfortable with or not ready to or want to do." Maura reassured as she stroked her hand down Jane's arm.

"Oh, I want to, trust me. Of that, I am absolutely sure. I just don't know quite...how." Jane sheepishly tried to explain.

Maura smiled brightly at Jane's admission, knowing how hard it had been for her to admit that the great Detective Jane Rizzoli was unsure of how to proceed.

"Do what comes naturally, what you would want done to you or what just feels right. You have wonderful instincts Jane, rely on them." Maura encouraged.

Jane smiled back, loving the reassurance and confidence Maura was restoring in her. Maura knew it might be best if she took the lead for now. She knew Jane well enough not to push her beyond whatever or wherever her imaginary line was. In one fluid movement Maura pushed forward and captured Jane's lips.

Maura continued her forward motion guiding Jane backwards with her deepening the kiss. Jane followed her unspoken command without question wrapping her arm around the body descending upon her. The feel of their near naked bodies against one another made each woman tremble. Their tongues slowly danced together making up their own unique ballet. Jane crawled her hands up Maura's back and fumbled with the clasp of her bra for second.

_Damn, this is a lot harder than it looks from this angle._

Finally undoing the last clasp Jane let the ends fall to the side. She now ran her unimpeded hands up the length of Maura's back. Maura broke the kiss as Jane was sliding the straps from her shoulders, freeing one arm at a time the tossing it aside.

Jane returned her attention back to the newly revealed treasure before her. She ran her hand across from her shoulder over her collar bone and slightly up her neck before drifting down to her breast. Maura watched the intensity in Jane's eyes as she let her hand forge through this new uncharted water. Jane gently cupped her breast feeling the nipple harden to her touch. _Wow, I want to feel it do that in my mouth._

Maura noticed Jane's expression change, it seemed as if she was disappointed. "Are you ok? Did I push too far?" Maura hesitantly asked.

"Oh God no! I…I…I...was just...well...I just thought...I wanted..." Jane took a deep breath "I felt your nipple get hard in my hand and I thought..." Jane squinted her eyes shut as if what she was going to say was painful. "Ijustwantedtofeelitdothatinm ymouth." She blurted out as a blush slowly crept across her cheeks.

A huge smile grew on Maura's face, "Well then detective, it's a good thing I have two then."

Jane's eyes shot down to the untouched breast before her. Maura raised herself higher over Jane offering her a chance at her to fill her desire. Jane guided the offered gift into her mouth instantly sucking and twirling her tongue around the quickly hardening nipple.

Maura let out a groan as Jane pulled her more fully into her mouth. Jane pulled Maura back down kissing a trail to her mouth.

_God, those lips, that tongue, I could sooooo kiss her forever._

Maura could hardly contain herself. She wanted Jane, all of Jane. She wanted to taste her, be inside her, and hear her call her name when she came. She wanted taste her salty skin after hours of making love. She didn't want to scare Jane by going too fast but this seemed to be a grueling task.

Maura slowly drew Jane into another searing kiss, slowly backing off leading Jane off of the floor. Now with clear access Maura made quick work of removing Jane's bra in a flash. Jane would have hardly noticed if she hadn't seen if fly over top of Maura's head landing on poor Bass. Briefly, a smile crept across her face seeing Bass turn and slowly walk away bra in tow upon his shell until her attention returned to the beautiful blonde pushing her back down capturing her lips once again.

Maura enjoyed each curve of Jane's well-toned body as she made her way down her torso. As Jane arched her back Maura took the edge of her lowest rib in her mouth and sucked along the path leading down to her side to her hip bone. Maura grazed her teeth along the raised bone catching the top of Jane's panties and slowly dragging them off.

_OH MY FUCKING GOD. I'm gonna die, I swear I could come right now. She is so sexy and she feels so...HOLY SHIT, panties, off, teeth...breathe Rizzoli!_

Maura discarded the unwanted garment and ran both hands up Jane's quivering legs resting a hand on each of Jane's hips. _You think your trembling no? Give me ten more minutes Detective McBadAss and you'll be begging for more._

Maura knew Jane was about to explode from nervousness, she made her way back up to Jane's ear "Jane, its ok...it's me..." she breathed as she placed kisses moving southward once more "kissing you...touching you...Do you like it when I kiss you?" Maura kissed her just above her mound.

"Yesss"

"Do you like the way I touch you?" she ran her hands the length of Jane's shuddering body to her thighs gently guiding them apart slipping herself in place.

"Yeeeessss"

Maura kissed her way from Jane's inner thigh ghosting her mouth over Jane's center, her hot breath making Jane gasp.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No...please don't stop...I wa..."

Jane could no longer talk as Maura took her fully in her mouth and Jane's hands shot to Maura's head and she took and deep breathe almost as if she was breathing for the first time. She rocked her hips up and pulled Maura in deeper. Jane slowly rocked matching the rhythm of Maura's ever so skilled tongue as she twirled it and explored her new lover. She untangled her fingers from Maura's hair and clenched the puffy comforter beneath her.

"Oh My God, MAURRRRRRRR" she released as her orgasm began to overtake her body. Maura quickly inserted two fingers curling them upwards stroking her g-spot sending Jane over the edge. "HOLLYYYY SHIIIIITTTT MAUURRRAAA" Jane screamed as her now intense orgasm controlled all her moments.

Maura savored the feeling of Jane coming in her mouth, the feel of her tightening around her fingers, her screaming in pleasure. Jane's chest was heaving and her arm felt like it weighed ton as she lifted it and motioned Maura upward not able to speak. A now, proud and grinning from ear to ear Maura, kissed her way back up the length of Jane finally resting at her side. Watching intently as Jane tried to compose herself. Maura once again trailed her eyes across Jane's beautiful body softly caressing, a touch here and there.

Jane's breathing settled. She opened her eyes and tilted her head to meet the Hazel green pools shining brightly at her. Jane searched Maura's face at an attempt to describe the look on her face. D_esire...want...need...nope, satisfaction. Yes...no wait...more like cocky! That's it. Oh I'm sooooooo gonna wipe that shit eating grin of her face._Jane chuckled to herself.

"You're just pleased with yourself aren't you?" Jane quipped.

"Yes, but to put it more accurately, I believe you were veerryyyy pleased." Maura grinned as she slipped her hand in between her legs once more craving to please Jane again.

Jane liked this new seductively playful Maura, or at least it was new to Jane.

"Nope, I don't think so." Jane ordered and she quickly grabbed Maura's hand and in a fluid motion had Maura flat on her back with both hands pinned above her head. She lowered her lips to Maura's who stretched to meet Jane's stopping just short.

"It's my turn Doctor Isles."

* * *

**Holy crap sex scenes are hard to write...its sooo much easier just doing it. Sorry for the delay in putting up chapter 2 and 3 will be up way sooner I PROMISE. Life has calmed down a bit and I'll make the time. After all you don't wanna miss Jane's first time making love to Maura. Maura had her turn now its Jane's...First times aren't easy especially when your raised catholic! Thank you sooo much for your reviews and follows on my first fic.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so y'all can kill me, I'm so sorry it took so long for update. All I can say is…well I suck…but I hope you enjoy my story. Thank you for all the follows and the reviews. Thanks to Roethfan7 for editing and pushing me to write again, even though she needs to finish her story as well! Basically if shit is wrong….all her fault! LOL You know I love you more than my luggage Roethfan7 ;) Enjoy and I don't own anything so don't sue me and junk. Oh and to the guest that gave me a great review THANK YOU!**

Jane grinned seductively at the Doctor stretching up towards her and teased her lips ever so lightly with her own. Maura needing Jane's kiss, stretched as far as she could only to have Jane keep the distance between them razor thin, lips barley touching. Jane's raven mane washed over Maura tickling her skin as she tilted her head mimicking Maura's movements prolonging her playful yet seductive kiss. Jane, still just out of reach of Maura's full kiss, starts to slowly trace Maura's lips with her tongue. Jane's teasing tongue drives Maura crazy as she craves more of Jane and wants her now. She manages to wriggle her right hand free and shot it quickly behind Jane's neck attempting to pull Jane fully to her mouth. Jane quickly covers her hand with her own ceasing Maura's advance pausing her tease for a moment before she slowly slips her tongue fully into the starved mouth of the Doctor. Maura gladly accepts encircling her tongue with her own.

_God the way she kisses. _Jane thinks. _I just can't get enough of her, I want her. I want her inside me. Damn it Rizzoli maybe I jumped the gun a bit with the whole 'my turn'. Well there's one way to fix that!_

Jane, still drunk in Maura's kiss, tries to remove Maura's hand from the back of her neck. Maura resists not wanting the tender, deep kiss to end. Jane breaks the kiss for a moment to husk "trust me" before reclaiming her mouth with her own. Maura instantly complies releasing her grip and Jane slowly guides her hand down her to center. Maura's breath hitches when she realizes Jane's intent. She breaks the kiss and opens her eyes instantly locking with Jane's deep dark pools.

"Jane I thought it was 'your turn'" she jokes.

"Well… you see, I kinda mighta been a little…well…maybe not quite ready to ahhh…" Jane pauses a moment to find the right words. "haveyoustoptouchingme!" she stumbles out followed by big grin.

Maura loves this innocent, shy, yet I know what I want side of the great Detective Rizzoli.

"Is that so Detective?" she devilishly asks relaxing and letting Jane have full reign over her hands course.

"Ummm Hmmm" Jane hums into a kiss as she guides Maura's hand the rest of the way down and slowly slips Maura's fingers into herself. She releases her kiss and leans back and rocks her hips into Maura's talented touch finally releasing Maura's other hand. Maura lets Jane rock against her hand, intently watching the beautiful detective dictate how and what she wants. Jane closes her eyes and rests her forehead upon Maura's as the tempo increases, Maura grabs a handful of the raven hair that surrounds her holding her lover close. Sweaty bodies moving in unison, heavy breaths falling and beating chests pounding. No words are necessary, Maura knows what Jane wants and she is more than willing to give it to her. She would give her anything she asked for and if she had to she would use all her power and wealth to do so and not even bat an eye. It would be for the woman she was in love with…..and there it was.

Maura eyes snapped open at her inner thoughts, taking in the sight of Jane reaching her orgasm. Eyes locked together, hands clenched in hair, gasping to catch breaths. In that moment, she knew it was always Jane. Jane always made her experience everything tenfold, why would love be any different? As Jane collapsed around her trying to catch her breath, she whispered how beautiful Maura was in her ear. A tear escaped Maura's eye as she realized for the first time she was truly in love and would to go to any length to protect it.

Jane worked her way from Maura's embrace kissing her way down her neck, across her collar bone, and enjoyed the salty taste of her. Jane was determined to keep her word of "Her Turn" but in truth it scared her to death. What if she couldn't please Maura the way she had pleased her? What if she wasn't good enough for her? Maura was used to the best of everything, how could she, a menial detective compare, compete for, or satisfy the likes of Maura Isles? As Jane continued to enjoy her decent down the beautiful frame of her lover she tried to push those thoughts from her head AND her hair out of her mouth.

_Damn hair. _She had blown it out of the way and tucked it behind her ears but still it managed to get in her way. _Shit why the hell have I never noticed this before? Well probably cause I've never spent more than 3 seconds on a guy's chest! Damn how do lesbians do this?!_

Jane struggles with her hair for a moment longer before she has had enough. _Oh my God…..dahhhhh. _Quickly sitting up straddling Maura, running both hands through her hair trying to "tame the beast" Jane groans "Ok…I need you to hold that thought." A puzzled Maura watches Jane bound across the room finding her folded blazer and digging through the pockets. "YES!" She strides back to Maura putting her hair up in a ponytail. Maura can't help but smile seeing Jane reveling in her victory over her hair. Jane lowers herself back down capturing Maura's lips in an intense kiss reigniting the moment.

No longer distracted by her hair Jane continues to enjoy and explore Maura's delicate frame. As she navigates throughout this new territory of a woman's body, Maura's body, she can't help but remember all the teasing she got in high school and in the academy. Being "athletic" and not "girly" everyone always assumed she was gay. The constant jokes about how "it" smelled like fish or having a pube getting caught in-between your teeth made Jane hesitate the lower she descended. Maura noticed Jane's nervousness and softly spoke "Jane, it's okay, you don't have to…"

_Ahhh fuck, Rizzoli it's now or never. _Jane took Maura in her mouth effectively silencing Maura. _This isn't at allll like I thought…I like…no love the way she tastes. You're in serious trouble Maura Isles. _Jane wraps both arms around Maura's hips and pulls her fully in her mouth. "Oh my" are the last audible words Jane can make out before onslaught of what she can only describe as a "screaming orgasm" _Ha, I must be doing something right._

Angela Rizzoli awoke early that morning excited that she had taken a break from the campaign to enjoy a morning with Maura making quiche. She had picked up everything last night when she had dropped by Jane's to pick up Jo. She knew they had gone to the Robber and would probably be late and Jane more than likely would crash at Maura's. She took Jo for a walk and gathered up her groceries and headed to Maura's. She entered through the back as usual and set her supplies on the counter and noticed Jane's cloths folded neatly on the counter.

"That's odd" she said out loud to herself. She moved Jane's clothes to the chair and set out her ingredients across the counter. She hears a bump behind her and spins around to see Bass. "Oh Bass you scared me. Wait…what's that?" Angela bends down and lifts the bra from his shell "Oh my!? Does Maura have company?" She asks the now relieved tortoise. _Just what in the world is going on here? _Angela decides to investigate a bit further into the house and when she enters the living room she stopped dead in her tracks at the sight in front of her. Jane and Maura wrapped in each other's arms, naked, except for the sheet entangled around their waists. Angela immediately spins around, her eyes as big as saucers and then a smile forms across her face. _I knew it! I think it's time for the sleeping beauties to wake up because they have a lot of explaining to do! _Angela quietly made her way upstairs and gathered Maura's robe and the spare one in the guest bathroom and headed back down to the very unaware Jane and Maura. She stood in front of the girls and cleared her throat loudly.

Jane's eyes flutter open at the racket and she pulls Maura close not ready to open her eyes, then she hears it, the tapping of her mother's foot on the floor. Her eyes shoot open and she jerks up leaving Maura to fall to the floor and wake up to hear Jane saying "What the FUUUUCCC…shit! MA!" Jane then realizes she's naked, and scrambles to pull the sheet up around her and a very embarrassed Maura. "Ma, do you never knock? You can't just barge into Maura's house uninvited!" Jane screeches.

"Oh I was invited. Maura and I had plans to make Quiche this morning. I'm right on time!" she huffs.

Jane slowly turns her head towards the sitting up, hiding behind the sheet Maura Isles. She smiles at Jane "Guess I kinda forgot" she squeaks.

"Really Maura…Forgot?" Jane grumbles.

"Well Jane it must have slipped my mind after, well you, we had, se…"

"OH MY GOD, Really Maura, do you not see my mother standing right there!" Jane cuts her off.

"Enough you two!" Angela throws the robes at her girls. _Hee hee my girls, can't wait to make them squirm some more. _"Go get dressed and I'll start the quiche. You two have a lot of explaining to do." Angela heads to the kitchen leaving the two stunned women in her wake.

Jane and Maura put their robes on and Jane all but sprints upstairs followed by Maura, each with a hand full of their make shift love nest. Maura walks into her bedroom seeing a very stunned Jane sitting on the edge of her bed. Maura drops her load and walks over to Jane and glides her hand down the side of Jane's face, breaking her from her trance.

"She saw us lying naked, in your living room, together, how do I explain that?" Jane looks up desperate for an answer.

"You tell her the truth Jane. I'm pretty sure that she has figured it out by now" Maura explains.

"She'll kill me, she'll disown me, she'll hate….mrph" Maura cuts Jane off with a kiss and gently pushes her back onto the bed and Jane easily complies bringing Maura with her and the two get lost in a long kiss.

Maura breaks the kiss "She won't do any of those things Jane, give her some credit. I know she is old fashioned and Catholic but it's not like she was yelling or screaming at us. In fact she looked happy" Maura proudly states. Jane thought for a moment and Maura was right. If her mother was upset she would have freaked out on them right then and there. She reached up and pulled Maura into another kiss "That's why you're the smart one." Jane smiled through a kiss. Jane started to untie Maura's robe and slide her hands around that perfect ass when…

"I DON'T HEAR ANY WATER RUNNING! DONT MAKE ME COME UP THERE YOUNG LADIES. BREAKFAST IN 30 MINUTES, MOVE IT!" Angela screams from the kitchen.

The two can't help but laugh. "You better hurry, I'm not going down there alone" Jane orders and she pulls herself from Maura instantly missing her touch. Maura quickly gets up and heads to the bathroom door and she stops and looks back at Jane and drops her robe to the floor. "Well then I suggest you get your ass in gear Detective. By the way have you ever seen my two person shower with multi-shower heads?" she announces as she slips into the bathroom. Jane looks over at the clock and practically rips off her robe and flies into the bathroom. _Who the hell would ever notice how many shower heads there are while they are in here with Maura? Hell, they could be spouting out chicken shit and I don't think I'd notice._


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG An update that didn't take over a month! Well its was nothing short of a miracle considering I am a courier for Fedex Express and its Christmas and Ive been working 12hr days. Hopefully the next chapter will come before Christmas. Oh FYI put numbers on your mail box that drivers can see and don't decorate the damn thing so I can't see the numbers…it really makes me cranky. Be nice to your Fedex and UPS driver cuz right now everyday is a bad day and we are doing our best! Well hope you enjoy it, Thank you for all the followers and reviews. Merry Xmas!**

Jane followed Maura into the oversized shower stall and Jane realized that she had actually never been in her bathroom. _This shower could house a small family. _Jane looked about the stall/room and noticed the dual shower complete with ten jets shooting out from the wall, as well as an oversized overhead shower head. _Damn, it looks like an automatic car wash in here. _

Maura helped Jane with her controls and then adjusted her own. Jane faced Maura and watched in awe as she backed underneath the water. Her mouth began to salivate as the water cascaded over Maura's gorgeous frame. She couldn't tear her eyes away as Maura began to wash her hair, mesmerized by the river of suds as they traveled down her body, over her breasts, down her smooth toned stomach and finding their way down her well chiseled legs. _Thank you high heels!_ Jane could barely concentrate on her own task at hand, all she wanted or could think about was the beautiful, wet, naked woman before her. Maura, unaware of the trance she had bestowed upon Jane, turned her back to Jane to completely rinse off.

_Oh that ass, I LOVE her ass! _Jane couldn't take it anymore and she reached out with her right hand and traced down the outline of Maura's ass. With her left hand she pulled Maura's hair to one side and began to kiss her from the edge of her hairline down towards her shoulder, painfully slow. Maura moaned at Jane's embrace and turned her head giving more access and leaned back into Jane reaching both hands back capturing Jane's hips and pulling her forward. Jane took Maura's left hand in her own as she leaned forward placing both on the tile in front them. Jane snaked her right hand around Maura's midsection slowly moving down to Maura's core, slowly caressing her center. Maura rocked into her touch and Jane matched her rhythm. She loved the way Maura felt. Their wet bodies moving in unison, Jane whispering in Maura's ear "I want you" and Maura breathlessly saying "Please don't stop". Maura's legs began to tremble and Jane was sure she was about to orgasm as well. As Maura's orgasm overtook her, Jane wrapped her arms around her to hold her up all the while telling her how beautiful she was. Maura regained her composure quickly and spun around in Jane's arm and kissed her fiercely, then pushed her away.

"Your mother is down stairs waiting on us OR did you forget that little detail?!"

"Well I did until now! It's not my fault, the water was trickling down your…and well I just couldn't help myself" Jane explained as she moved forward to embrace her. She was cut short by a hand on her chest.

"My God I've created a monster! Now finish your shower!" Jane pouted but finished her task and kept her hands to herself. The two finished stealing little kisses here and there and rushed to get dressed.

"QUICHE IS OUT OF THE OVEN AND WILL BEEN READY TO EAT IN FIVE!" Angela yelled up the stairs.

"Damn, she's still here." Jane huffed

"Did you really think she'd leave?" Maura mocked

"Hey… a girl can dream." Jane smiled "You ready to be interrogated?"

"I'm sure your mother isn't going to interrogate us, she may have a question or two." Maura pondered.

"Have you met my mother?! She's gonna go from what the hell were you doing to when are you having kids in 3.2 seconds!" Jane scoffed.

"I seriously doubt she'll bring up kids…."

Jane cuts her off "Really? Are you sure my mother lives in your guest house? I bet she brings up kids within 5 minutes…no, no within 2!" Jane boasted.

"Ooohh a wager? What will I win?" Maura excitedly asked.

"First you're gonna lose… sooooo…it doesn't matter….what do you want?"

"I get to take you out clothes shopping where I will buy a dress of my choosing…OH and some sexy lingerie!" She added quickly.

"Okay yuck and I'll buy some if you buy some!" Jane winked.

"Deal!" Maura continued. "What will you get if you win?"

"WHEN I win….You have to take me to a Red Sox game, you will eat junk food and wear a Red Sox Jersey" _preferably mine 'cuz you look hot in it _"and drink beer and yell and scream like the rest of us!" _and after the game I get to take that Jersey off….and kiss your…_"

Done!" Maura breaks Jane from daydream.

"It's set then…You ready?"

"No but we can't stay up here forever." Jane made her way to the door and then spun back around. "Although we could try, I'm sure we could think of something to do." Jane smirked.

"You are such a horn hot dog!" Maura laughed as she walked towards Jane.

Jane opened the door and watched Maura sashay past all proud of herself, Jane rolled her eyes "Horn dog, Maur, Horn Dog." _Damn she's so cute._

Maura lead the way downstairs only having to turn around and drag Jane part of the way. When that didn't work she resorted to pushing from behind. Jane tried to brace herself at the bottom but a little pinch in the right place and Jane jumped giving Maura enough time to shove her into view. Maura confidently walked around the recovering Jane who immediately tried to act as if nothing was wrong. The two walked towards the island that was set, complete with water, juice and one fresh single flower in vase. Jane looked like a deer caught in the headlights and Maura felt as if she had been sent to the principal's office. _As if!_

Both tentatively sat as Angela pushed fresh coffee in front of each woman. _Breathe Rizzoli it's only your mother…Oh my God I think I'm gonna hurl._

_ Breathe it's just Angela…Oh my, I think Jane is going to vomit._

"So did either of you fall into an icy river last night?" Angela asked faking concern.

Jane finally snapped out of it "Wh-What? No, of course not!" Without missing a beat Angela continued "Did the heat go out over here because the heat was fine in the guest house? Did an arctic blast blow through that I missed?"

Jane was now annoyed at hers mother's condescendence "Really Ma?"

"Well I'm just trying to figure out why the two of you were wrapped around each other….naked!?" Angela remarked doing her best to keep a straight face.

"Well…Ma….You see…We ahhhh…we were kinda…you know…" Jane stammered.

Maura watched as Jane struggled to complete a coherent sentence before coming to her rescue. "We had sexual intercourse." Maura said as casual as she could.

Jane's head snapped towards Maura "Well don't make it sound like fun or anything."

Maura cocked her sideways towards Jane "Well what else would you like me to call it, I did use the appropriate terminology and there is also copulation or coitus. Copulation or mating is more often used for sexual intercourse between non-human animals and…"

Jane slaps her hand to her forehead and shakes it disbelief _and were back to just kill me now_. Jane reaches over and grabs Maura's hand "Okay okay…we got it Dr. Smarty Pants." Angela notices the tender moment between the two as they lock eyes. Jane turns towards her mother "Yes, we slept together last night, NOT that it's any of your business."

Angela truly offended says "Of course it's my business, you're my girls! How long have you been keeping this from me? And don't you think for one minute that this gets you out of giving me grandchildren! You want kids right Maura?" She smiles brightly.

Jane throws her hands up "And there it is and almost in record time!"

"Rats. I lost." Maura frowns.

"Wait…lost? Lost what?" Angela asked now completely confused.

"I bet Maura you would mention kids in under two minutes…you had time to spare." Jane explains proudly.

Angela huffs as she serves each quiche and the two enjoy the small timeout to drink their coffee and begin their meal. "So let's have it kiddo, how long have you been hiding this from me?!"Angela asked unwilling to let it rest.

"Ma, first off we weren't hiding anything. Last night was…" Jane takes a deep breath "…it was the first time. Secondly, why are we still talking about my sex life and why are you so 'I wanna know details.' Something's up." Jane was now not quite sure of her mother's intent.

"OH I'm so happy for you two and it's about damn time!" Angela runs around the island and pulls both of them into a hug. Jane starts slapping at and pushing her mother away "MA….stop it, get off me_…_gross."

"Oh sweetie I'm just happy." Angela goes to walk back to her previous spot but before she does she smacks Jane on the back of the head.

"Hey ouch, what was that for!" Jane whines while rubbing the back of her head.

"That is for almost screwing it up and letting Maura get away. Maura, honey I have no idea what she ever did to deserve you or how you even put up with her."

Maura giggles "It's a tough job but I do believe I'm up for the challenge."

"Helllooo…I'm sitting right here and I can hear you." Jane growls. The two women laugh and Jane rolls her eyes. "Wait, Ma, you said it was about time…you knew?" Jane asked.

"I wasn't always sure but a mother knows these things. That and you two could start a fire with those long wanting stares. Whoever said eye sex was dead has never seen you too gaze at each other." Angela declared.

"Annnd I'll take 'Inappropriate things I never wanted to hear my mother say' for 1000 Alex" Jane snips.

"We all knew it would be just a matter of time before…." Angela cut herself off and tried to cover her mistake. "Well I meant anyone could see how…" Jane cut her off.

"OH no no no…I heard that…WE...We who? Unless you got a mouse in your pocket you got some splain'in to do Lucy!" Jane demands.

"Who's Lucy" Maura asks seriously.

Jane looks at her in disbelief "Really…you are from this planet right?"

Maura rolls her eyes at Jane and they both turn their attention back to Angela.

"Well you see…." Angela panics. "It was allll Frost's Idea! I was just in it for a chance at a little extra cash. I had NO idea I'd Win."

"Win? Win what? Remind me to kill Frost later Maura" Jane continues to glare at her mother. "ANNNNNDDDD…"

"Long story short, we had a poll going on when you two would, well you know, the whole co-tis, cop-u-lus Maura thingy, and I win cuz I had October. Barry had August, he thought the heat would get to you. Frankie had December, he thought the mistletoe would do the trick. Vince had February, I think because he's just a romantic at heart. Tommy had January and said you'd bring in the new year right, oh, and Crowe didn't pick a month and said you didn't have the moxie, and Susie had November, she was going on about serotonin."

"I can't believe you guys bet on that…on us….well you know…" Jane gestured pointing between her and Maura.

Maura chimes in "Having sexual intercourse."

"Annnd she's back." Jane says defeated.

"The point is Janie that I'm happy you for you two" Angela smiles. "Grandkids! Two maybe three" she adds.

"Really Ma?"

"Well I'm not getting any younger and neither are the two of you." Angela adds.

"Was there something about it being less than 24 hours that you didn't understand? Cool it with the grandkids talk." Jane scolds.

"Janie, Maura….I really meant what I said…I see how you two look at each other. I know this is new but it doesn't change who you've been and what you've been through together up until this point." She grabs both theirs hands "I love you both so very much, you're my girls, my friends and my family."

Jane puts on her 'awe that's my mom' look and Maura is close to tears.

"Thanks Ma."

"Thanks Angela"

"Call me Ma." Maura smiles at Jane and looks back to Angela "Thanks Ma. So how much did you win?" Maura asks.

"350 dollars." Angela proudly states.

Jane chokes on her coffee "Okay you are sooo sharing some of that with me."

Maura slaps Jane's arm "You'll do no such thing. She earned it fair and square."

"I believe I earned it" Jane boasts.

"You most certainly did in the shower." Maura says with evil smirk.

Jane closes her eyes and shakes her head and motions both hands toward her mother "She's still right here Maur."

"That didn't seem to bother you in the shower." Maura devilishly adds.

_ "_Rock…I need a rock to crawl under. Where's Bass? I'm kicking him out of his shell so I can crawl in it" Jane jokes.

"You'll do no such thing Jane Clemintin…" Jane cuts Maura off with a tender kiss catching Maura totally off guard. Jane pulls back and gauges her mother's reaction which she could only describe as 'Awwweee aren't they cute?'

"Okay now that all that is behind us it's time to deal with your cohorts Ma and I have the perfect plan!" Jane explains her plan as they finish Angela's wonderful quiche. "So are you in Ma?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Angela beams.

"Think you can handle it Dr. Isles?"

_God it turns me on when she calls me that_. "Does a bear sleep in the woods?" she says excited.

Jane lets out a sigh. "Shit, Maur, shit in the woods" _I love how cute she is when she tries so hard to fit in…did I just say love?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay. so I didn't get this out before Xmas but I now have 2 Chapters for y'all…I know right? Big thanks to Roethfan7, if y'all saw this before she edited it, you'd think she was a miracle worker. I wrote all day the past Saturday and she edited all day Sunday, so you have her to thank. OH and the National Championship game is about to come on…Roll Tide!**

Jane and Maura helped Angela clean the kitchen giving both Maura and Angela the chance to question Jane about her plan. They went over every detail to ensure everything would go off without a hitch. Jane left out some keys parts for Maura hoping, one, that she wouldn't get caught having to lie and, two, she wanted an honest reaction. She knew her mother could fake her way through it and love doing it. In fact she had witnessed many occasions where her mother had put on an award winning performance deserving of an Oscar, well at least a Golden Globe.

"Okay, everyone has responded to my text. Of course Korsak had nothing better to do on a Saturday night, Frost said he could cancel his 'date'…like he had one, Tommy was in as soon as her heard the word dinner and Frankie is switching shifts with a buddy so he can make it." Jane explained.

"What about Susie and Crowe?" Angela asked.

"I think it's better if I handle Susie in a more professional atmosphere, after all we do not interact outside of work." Maura instructed.

"Oh…and Crowe?" Angela says looking at Jane.

"Crowe can go fuc…" Maura quickly shoots Jane a nasty look. Jane lets the word fall short and sighs _I'm so whipped already. _Jane starts again "Crowe can take a flying leap! Why did you even let him in on it?"

"He overheard Frost and I talking about it and wouldn't stop bugging us. We didn't want either of you finding out about it so we let him in" Angela answered.

"I'll deal with Crowe later, there's no way I'm letting him in our house!" Jane touts.

Maura eyes brighten _Awwwweeee she said our house._

Jane continues, "So dinner at six. Ma, I know you have a speech to give so Maura and I will head down to the farmers market and get everything we need for dinner."

"Oh, I'm not wearing the appropriate attire for a trip to the farmers market. I've got to change…be right back." Maura went to hurry up stairs but Jane caught her hand, "You look great, why do you need to change?"

Maura looked down at her clothes and back too Jane and seemed as if she couldn't comprehend what Jane had said. "Well…because….I or I mean we…." Maura scrunched her face and huffed" I just need too!" Maura broke away and scurried up stairs. Jane smiled and shook her head. _Women! Wait. I'm a Women! That woman is going to be the death of me._

"I have to go get ready Janie. Stephanie will be here soon. I just love that girl, if it weren't for her I wouldn't even have a chance. You know, she's very attractive and single."

"OH MY GOD MA!" Jane interrupts "You seriously aren't trying to fix me up with women now plus she's like twelve!"

Angela reaches over and smacks Jane on the side of the head once again. "OUCH, Stop that!"

"For your brrootthhherrr and you call yourself a detective." Jane sneers. "YOU young lady are taken. Now I have to work on your brothers." Angela gives Jane a kiss on the cheek that Jane doesn't pull away from and scurries out the backdoor leaving Jane deep in thought.

_ I'm taken...am I? I want to be… I think. No! I do, I am. I need to tell Maura. What if she doesn't want…_

Jane sighs lost in thought. She thinks about the men in her past. Casey was around but not really, he pushed her away or did she push him away? Everything around her was always drawing her towards Maura and now it all was crystal clear. All that she had been so blind to, all the looks, the subtle touches, and the fact that she spent most of her waking moments with Maura. Maura was always her first thought whenever she wanted to do something or go somewhere or had something to share or if she was feeling down Maura was always the first one she'd go to. Jane feels her heart begin to race as thoughts of Maura fill her mind.

"A quarter for your thoughts?" Maura asks bringing Jane out of deep thought.

Jane smiles at the beautiful woman in front her. She reaches out and pulls Maura in and gently kisses her.

"First off it's 'penny' and second I was thinking that we need to go. We have a lot to do." _Way to wuss out Detective McBadass, I'll tell her soon that I love her…holy crap I love her._

Maura notices Jane start to fidget but decides Jane has already dealt with quite a lot over the past twenty four hours. She has learned over time when Jane is ready she'll talk, no sense in pushing her now.

"Ready when you are."

"I'm driving." Jane says grabbing Maura's keys.

"You always drive, why can't I drive?"

"Becaaauuusseee I'd like to get there sometime today, Ms. I Drive Like I'm 180." Jane smirks.

"I do not. I merely follow the laws pertaining to the proper operation of a motor vehicle."

The two head to the door, "Furthermore, you, being in law enforcement, should set an example for the public." Jane opens it and guides Maura out rolling her eyes and making faces.

"ALRIGHT, point taken, let's move it, we have a lot to do before they get here, Dr. Smartypants." They giggle and make their way to the car and head towards the farmers market.

Jane and Maura arrive at the farmers market. Jane reaches down and grabs Maura's hand as they make their way through the crowd trying to find everything on their list. Not that Maura minded but it caught her off guard that Jane would show affection in public but then again women did hold hands even when just friends. They had done so on occasion but this was different. Maura loved throwing dinner parties and even though the point was to get back at the boys for betting on them didn't mean she couldn't have a fabulous dinner. Maura perused the choices of fresh vegetables and meats deciding her menu based on the choices. Maura noticed that after every time they broke hands, Jane would always retake it as soon as possible. After making her final decision she and Jane made their way down the block to Maura's favorite wine shop. She picked out the appropriate wine for the meal and replenished her own personal stock. Their last stop was to pick up beer for Jane and boys.

"Geeze Maur, the trunk and the back seat are packed, you think you have enough or would you just care to buy the entire market?" Jane snipped.

Maura shook her head and rolled her eyes she was getting more used to Jane's sarcasm and felt it best to just ignore her for the moment.

"I'm dying of thirst, let's grab a quick drink." Jane says all bright eyed and bushy tailed.

"Don't you think we should head back with all these groceries?"

"It's like 40 degrees out, if that, I'm sure they'll keep for just onnneee drink." Jane flashed her pitiful puppy dog eyes.

"One." Maura instructs.

"There is a little pub around the corner I haven't been to in years." Jane leads Maura in that direction.

The two enter the quaint little pub and Maura chooses a table while Jane orders drinks at the bar. Maura surveys the pub, it's clean and charming. Then she notices that the entire pub is only women and decorated with the usual Red Sox and Patriots stuff but with rainbow flags proudly displayed. She chuckles to herself as Jane arrives at the table.

"What's so funny?"

"Look around Jane."

Jane looks around the pub.

"Annnd?"

"It's a gay bar Jane, more specifically it's a lesbian bar."

Jane leans forward and captures Maura lips with her own. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Of course not, I just didn't expect…"

Jane interrupts, "What? That the great Detective Rizzoli wouldn't be caught dead in a lesbian bar, let alone know where one was, other than Merch of course?"

"I didn't say that, IF you would have let me finish Detective InteruptsMeAlot, I would have said I didn't expect such a cute little down to earth place to be a lesbian bar. I was expecting them to be more like Merch, this is like the Robber."

Maura continues to ramble about the decor and history of Pubs and Jane smiles and laughs and enjoys her much needed beer.

"Isn't that the Detective and that M.E. that were in news a couple months ago?" Kim asks Tina.

Tina glances in the direction Kim is trying to nonchalantly point out. "Yea…I think…..Rizzoli and Isles, right? Best friends or some junk, and she shot her mobster father. Looks like they're a little more than just best friends." The two watch as Jane and Maura kiss, hold hands and whisper and giggle to themselves.

Tina's eyes brighten, "I wonder if she is Angela Rizzoli's daughter, you know the one running for city council."

"How many Rizzoli's can there be? I'm sure she is related somehow…..Oh no….I know what you're thinking and no leave those two alone!" Kim orders.

"Come on, it will only take a minute, we owe it to our Organizations to make sure they are informed voters." Tina states as she slips away from the table and heads in the unknowing couple's direction. Kim shakes her head and slowly gets up to follow.

"Excuse me?" Both Jane and Maura look up to find two women roughly around their age, possibly older looking, back at them." Are you Detective Rizzoli?" Tina asks with a smile.

For some reason Jane panics for a half a second. _Who the hell would know me in a Lesbian Bar and stupid you were all over the news a few months ago….calm down no big deal…..be nice, professional…..doesn't she see I have a girlfriend who I was enjoying kissing a second ago. Girlfriend…I think I like the sound of that._

"Jane?" Maura breaks Jane from her inner monolog.

"Sorry, yes I am. Can I help you?" Jane says trying to switch to Detective mode.

"I was wondering if you're related Angela Rizzoli, she running for City Council and my partner Kim and I…Oh sorry by the way I'm Tina and this Kim." Tina starts.

"I'm Jane and this is Maura. Nice to meet you, please have seat."

Tina continues, "The pleasure is ours, anywho…Kim and I are both involved in Organizations that are active in politics. We were hoping if you were related that maybe you could get us 'in' with Angela?" Tina smiles her best smile hoping to win Jane over.

"Related?! Hell, she's my overbearing, meddling, over the top Italian mother." Maura grimaces at Jane.

"Your mother is sweet kind and would give anyone who needed it, the shirt off her back!"

Jane smiles and squeezes Maura hand, "And that too. My mother would love to meet with you she is very intent on being a voice for the people."

"That's wonderful thank you soooooo much." Tina beams.

Jane writes down Stephanie's numbers and her own and hands it to Tina. "That's her Campaign Mangers number and mine. Tell her I told you to call I'm sure she will set something up as soon as possible. If you can't get ahold of her for some reason call me, and I'll take care of it." Jane instructs.

"Thank you again." Tina smiled.

Kim motions to the bar and the bartender scurries around and brings over a new round of drinks. "Drinks are on the house." Kim raises her glass to toast, "To meeting the famous Detective Rizzoli and for my crazy wife always butting in." The four laugh and toast.

"On the house huh? You own this place?" Jane asks, ever the Detective.

"Can't get anything past a detective. Yes, we do. I used to be a big shot lawyer and got tired of all the hustle and bustle and had already made a crap load of money and this place was always a dream of mine. When I was younger I came here to hang out because I could relax and be myself and not feel like I was at the meat market like at Merch." Maura looked at Jane confused and Jane whispered "I'll explain it later." Kim continued, "I met Tina here as well so this place has always been special to me so about a year ago the owner was ready to sell so I scooped it up. I did some upgrades but overall it just needed a little TLC. I really wanted to keep the neighborhood Pub feel."

"I love it." both Jane and Maura say together and chuckle "WE…..think is lovely." Maura explains never breaking her gaze with Jane.

"Thanks….Tina over there still works time to time mostly consulting, she runs the financial side here but obviously that bores her big actuary brain." Kim smiles and squeezes Tina's hand.

"I never said bore, mundane maybe not bored." Tina smiled.

"You two have a beautiful place," Maura boasts. "I actually read an interesting article on predictive modeling. Actuaries at IBM are writing software to 'predict' traffic jams an hour before they occur, taking into account all…" Jane interrupts "And meet Googlemouth or Dr. Smartypants, which ever you prefer and believe me she go on forever…kinda cute though." Jane gives Maura a quick kiss.

"Yay someone to talk Actuary stuff with and yes I read that article and I know some of the Actuaries that worked on that." Maura and Tina continued to chat. Jane looked at Kim "Okay, not gonna talk lawyer stuff sooooo how 'bout them Sox?" Jane smiled.

Kim motioned around the bar and only then did Jane notice all the Red sox and Patriots garb filling the walls amongst the rainbow flags. "A woman after my own heart."

"Here let me show you some of my prized possessions. I have started to become a collector of sorts."

Kim and Jane wander off and Kim shows off her collection as Tina and Maura continue testing each other's intelligence.

"You have a lot of cool shit…I mean stuff." Jane smiled. "I hate to cut this short but we have plans later and we need to get going." The two make their way back to Tina and Maura who are still deep in conversation.

"You ready to head out Maur? We still have a lot to get ready?"

"Yes I believe so. I'm sorry but we do need to go. It was so nice meeting you."

The four exchange numbers, "We need to do dinner sometime." Tina offers.

"Sounds like a plan." Jane adds.

The four say their goodbyes and Jane and Maura head back to house to prepare for the evening.


	6. Chapter 6

Jane and Maura arrive home and unload the car. Jane texts her Ma that they are home and are starting to prepare for the evening. It's only about three so they have plenty of time or so Jane thinks but Maura thinks otherwise as she barks out orders to Jane. _Damn, how did I get roped in to cleaning Maura's already immaculate house? _Jane does as she is told and begins to clean. Maura starts to prepare the meal about four thirty. Angela wanders through the back door dressed for the evening.

"What can I help with Maura?"

"I think everything is set to go. The meal will be ready around six fifteen and I still need to set the table and get dressed." Maura explains.

"Go get ready and I'll take care of the table. Where's Jane?"

"I sent her up to get ready after ten minutes of her whining that she was already ready." Maura chuckles.

"Wonderful, I'll take care of the rest now go on and get ready." Angela smiled.

Maura wanders up to her room to find Jane is done with her shower and is still wrapped in her towel drying her hair. Maura picks out an outfit, something nice and casual but still sexy, she wants to look good for Jane. She squeezes past Jane and begins to undress to enter the shower. Jane watches in the mirror and can't help but stop what she's doing and pull Maura in for a slow deep kiss. Maura pushes her away while she still can "NO…we do not have time. I need to shower, get dressed, do my makeup and…"

Come on Maur, just one more kiss…"Jane says as she advances once more. Maura puts her hand up, "No. One will turn into us in the bed and we have company that will be here in about an hour." Jane pouts and turns back to the mirror and Maura can't resist. Maura bolts forward and slams Jane against the wall, lips instantly crash together. Maura rips off the towel and her hands are all over Jane. Jane moans "Holy fuck Maur" as Maura quickly inserts her fingers into the already soaking wet Jane. Maura devours Jane lips, her neck, her breasts, all the while keeping Jane pinned against the wall stroking her closer and quickly to climax.

_Fuck, this is soooo hot, I didn't know she could be so dominant I think I like 'take control' Maura. _Jane climaxes, calling Maura's name. Maura waits till Jane composes herself kissing her ever so gently. She backs away and heads for the shower. "That is a prelude for later tonight." She smiles seductively and receives one back." Oh and by the way your mother is down stairs." She smiles and enters the shower enjoying the now shocked looked on Jane's face.

_ Oh my God I was sooooo loud…..wait she knew and she made me…oh just you wait Doctor Isles! _

Jane finishes getting ready and sheepishly heads down to greet her mother.

"Hey Ma." Jane lightly says watching her mother scurry about.

"Well now that's surprising!" she declares.

"What?" Jane asks confused.

"I figured with all that screaming I wouldn't see you till after everyone showed up." Angela digs.

Jane rolls her eyes and heads to the fridge and grabs a beer.

"Can I get you something, a carrot perhaps?"

"Carrot? Why on earth would I want a carrot?" Jane squinted her eyes crankily.

"I figured if you two were gonna fuck like bunnies you might wanna eat like one." Angela barely gets it out before she cracks up.

"Really Ma did you really just say 'fuck like bunnies' and now my ears are bleeding. First off none of your business, second I didn't know you were here. I swear Maura did it on purpose." Jane blurts.

Angela laughs, "I think it's cute that you two can't keep your hands off each other, you really never did before it just kinda hit a new level now."

"And your still talking about my sex life…with Maura….whom you live in her guest house….who is my best friend." D_id I just say whom?_ "And you bet us behind our backs and why am I still talking…..argh! I need a vacation."

Angela laughs it off and quickly moves on, "Well both Vince and Barry called asking if we needed anything and I told them no, just come on and Tommy called to clarify that Maura already had beer and Frankie insisted he had to bring something because he is such a good boy. So they are all on their way and should be here right around six."

"Great…I can't wait to teach them a lesson."

Twenty minutes later Maura floats down stairs completely satisfied with her appearance and Jane can't take her eyes off her. "You look fantastic Maur." Jane says.

"As do you Detective." Maura complemented giving Jane a quick kiss. Angela smiles as she watches her girls fawn over each other stealing a kiss, holding a hand, smiling brightly at each other. She knew as she had always known they were perfect for each other and she was glad that they finally realized it. The doorbell rang and the two instantly jumped apart. Jane headed to the door and looked back to Maura and her mother, "Ready?" Both replied nodding with a yes "Here we go!"

Jane opened the door to see Frankie holding a big beautiful bunch of flowers with Tommy right behind him and Vince just pulled up with Barry in tow. "These are for Maura….I mean for the house for Maura…not for her like flowers for her for a date or well you know what I mean." Frankie stammers "Yea, yea, yea come on in suck up….hey Tommy." Jane waits on Vince and Barry to walk up the drive. Everyone says their hellos, gives hugs, grabs drinks and settles in.

"So what's this big announcement?" Vince asks.

"Dinner is served." Maura announces.

"It can keep till after we eat." Jane explains waiting to keep them all guessing.

They enjoy the wonderful meal that Angela and Maura prepared and just when everyone is about done Jane rises and opens another bottle of wine and fills everyone's glasses and grabs a few more beers.

"I know you are all wondering why I called everyone together. I have an announcement that I wanted to share with everyone here." Jane smiled trying hard to contain herself.

Vince smiles at Barry, the two talked about the announcement on their way over. They both figured Jane was going to tell them that Jane and Maura were dating. They both had seen how much closer the two have grown in recent weeks and were sure that was why they were here. Frankie assumed the same as he smiled at Tommy who just glared into space disappointed that now Maura would be clearly off the table, he lost to Jane once again. Maura knew Jane was going to say something shocking, it was part of the plan she just didn't know what she was going to say specifically that way she could react genuinely. Angela was trying to contain her smile knowing what was coming next.

"I'm getting married, in three weeks" Jane declares.

Forks slam in to plates and glasses crash into the table and everyone stops and stares at Jane, mouths gapping. Maura's eyes grow wide and she instantly flushes red and lowers her head trying not to giggle she lets out a small whimper. All eyes shoot to Maura and then back to Jane.

"Oh my baby is getting married!" Angela jumps up and rushes to Jane and gives her a hug and looks out across the table met with faces rocked with disbelief.

"To who?" Tommy asks confused.

"Casey of course dummy."

"Well Congratulations Jane," Vince pipes up. "Where is he?"

"He…ahhh…had some Army junk to take care of." Jane lied quickly, she hadn't thought of that during her planning. "Yea, he'll be around for our rehearsal dinner in two weeks.

Congratulations tentatively come from everyone except Maura who has yet to look up and is bright red.

"What's the rush Rizzoli, are you pregnant?" Frost jokes and everyone laughs but Jane and Maura.

"Actually…" Jane places her hand on her tummy, "Yes, six weeks to be exact. That's why it's in three weeks. I'd rather not be showing in our wedding pictures." Jane says calmly.

Once again silence and Jane watches the color drain from everyone's faces.

"Well don't get excited or anything I'm just pregnant and getting married!" Jane jokes.

Everyone gets up and gives Jane a hug and congratulate her again except for Maura who has yet to move or say a word, waiting on the perfect moment to do as Jane had instructed her.

"I'm gonna be a nanna." Angela proudly states.

"Wait, you're drinking, you shouldn't be drinking." Tommy demands.

"Non-alcoholic beer bro…"Jane again lied quickly thankful she was not drinking out of a bottle as usual.

Things quiet down and Maura sees her opening. "If…If you will all excuse me I need to…I just need a minute….to…." Maura shakily says and rushes out of the room before she completely loses it and breaks out in laughter. Everyone is shocked and can see how upset Maura is. Vince gets up to go after her but Jane stops him. "I'll go check on her, maybe I should have told her alone, you know the whole best friend thing and all. She's probably upset that I didn't tell her first." Jane wanders off to find Maura.

Vince leans over to Frost and whispers "That or you just broke her heart and I can't believe Jane is just going to marry Casey."

"She's kinda prego old man what do you expect?"

"I don't know but man did you see Maura, she looks devastated!"

"It's rough, I can't believe she would just tell us all like it's no big deal. Is she really that blind that she doesn't see how Maura feels, or herself for that matter?" Frost returns.

Angela chimes in "What are you two whispering about?"

Frost looks up and guiltily says "The fact that Jane just crushed Maura's heart. Harsh I tell you….stone cold."

"Ya Ma, Did you see Maura, she was practically crying." Frankie adds.

"I should kick Jane's ass for hurting Maura like that." Tommy declares puffing out his chest.

"YOU'LL DO NO SUCH THING. You should be happy for your sister. I know we all thought those two would get together but I guess we were wrong. Jane is going to need all of us when the baby comes." Angela gets out still trying to keep a straight face.

"She has CAASSEEYYY." Frankie says sarcastically.

"Look, we are all their family and together we all need to be there for both of them. Now Tommy and Frankie help me clear the table. Vince, can you and Barry go check on those two to see if they are ok? Give them a few more minutes. If they don't come back can you please make sure they are okay?"

"Sure Angela." Vince answers.

Jane enters Maura's office to find Maura trying to catch her breathe. Maura smiles brightly at the sight of Jane. "I'm so glad you didn't tell me what you were going to say. Did I do okay? I tried so hard not to laugh. I really couldn't see their faces, how did they take it?"

Jane rushes over to Maura and scooped her up into her arms and kissed her. "You were fantastic! You should have seen the looks on their faces. I could have knocked them all over with just a puff of air! Now for my favorite part step two. Ma is going to send Frost and Korsak back here to check on us in a minute and they will catch us kissing. If I'm right they will run away like the pussies they are. We will go back out and I'll serve dessert and you'll make another exit outside and I'll follow and we will do the same to Frankie and Tommy outside…got it? You're doing great…think you can handle that?" Jane explains.

"You are truly evil and yes I can handle it and thank you. I just hope no one asks me anything. I'm going to enjoy the kissing part though, when does that start?"

"Now, I hear Korsaks fat butt waddling this way now!" Jane grabs Maura and the two start their impromptu make out session.

"Why do we have to go check on them? It's not like Maura is gonna kill Jane or anything. She's probably crying, I hate when women cry." Frost whines.

"Angela asked us to so shut it." Vince ordered. Frost makes faces at Vince behind his back as he follows him down the hall. Vince rounds the door to Maura's office and stops dead in his tracks and jumps back practically knocking Frost over and flushes himself to the wall as if he was about to enter a perp's door. Vince's eyes are wide and he puts his finger to his lips indicating Frost to be quite and motions him to look around the door frame. Frost smirks at Vince like 'whatever crazy old man' and leans around the frame to catch a glimpse. Frosts immediately jumps back and mouths "Holy Shit". Vince motions Frost back down the hall and when he feels they are out of ear shot.

"I can't believe it…they were kissing…a lot…like not as in friends kissing." Vince scratches his head.

"I can't believe Jane would do this to Maura…poor thing…she's stringing her along. And Casey, she is basically cheating on his ass. What a dirt bag Jane is." Frost says angrily.

"Wait, what if it wasn't Casey she cheated on but Maura?" Vince ponders.

"Now that is stone cold…Damn your probably right…those two have been inseparable lately and I haven't seen Casey at all. Still, why would she just dump that on Maura in front of us?"

"Protection? Maybe she figured Maura wouldn't freak out if we were around…kinda looks like it didn't work. Come on we need to get back before they catch us or Angela sends backup." Vince states.

The two wander back into the dining room, again with shocked looks on their faces. Angela smiles and stays in character "Are they ok? You two look like you've seen a ghost or something." She chuckles.

"They will be out in a minute…._I hope._" Vince explains taking a seat and Frost follows. Frankie knows something's up and mouths to Frost, "What's wrong" he mouths back "Later."

Angela enters the room and gives Jane the all clear signal. "Dessert is ready," she says loud enough for Jane to hear. Maura and Jane compose themselves and head back out. Maura pauses and lets Jane go just ahead. She is already flushed from her little make out session with Jane so she feels she can continue their little rouse.

They sit and start to enjoy dessert with each asking Jane questions about the wedding and the baby and Maura remains silent pushing her dessert around the plate trying hard not to make eye contact with anyone. Vince can't help but feel sorry for Maura. She has been so kind to the Rizzoli's, everyone for that matter. He tries his best to include her in the conversation and maybe break the ice and help her past this.

"Maura, you're awfully quiet. Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm Okay." _Whew not a lie._

"Are you happy about the baby?"

"I….I….excuse me." Maura rushes out the back door. Vince gave her the perfect out.

Jane sighs and stands, "It's been a lot for Maura to take in. You know she's not good at people and stuff and changes and junk. I'll be right back." Jane heads out after Maura. _Next two victims please, this is just too easy and way too much fun and I get to kiss my girlfriend again. There's that girlfriend thing again. I reallllllly like how that sounds._

Jane reaches Maura outside who is smiling from ear to ear. "Good?" She asks.

"Perfect." Jane responds pulling her into a kiss.

Angela finishes her dessert quickly wanting to send out Tommy and Frankie out as soon as possible. She gets ups and starts to clean up plates.

"Hey I wasn't done yet!" Tommy moans.

"You are now. You and your brother need to go check on Jane and Maura," she orders.

"Why do I have to go?" Frankie whines.

"To keep your brother from doing something stupid! Now go!" She points at the door.

Tommy and Frankie bicker as they head out the back door. As soon as Frankie rounds the corner, he sees them in a lip lock. He quickly reacts and pulls Tommy behind a nearby bush.

"What the hell is your problem?" Tommy snorts.

Frankie's eyes widen and he points at Jane and Maura still locked in a passionate kiss.

Tommy turns bright red "I'm gonna kill her, she can't do this to Maura." Tommy goes to burst out of the bushes but Frankie grabs him and wrestles him back into the house.

"Let me go. I'm gonna go give her a piece of my mind and my fist!" Tommy rages.

"Calm down." Frankie urges.

"What the hell is going on?" Angela demands.

"Jane is molesting Maura outside is what's going on and I'm gonna go stop her." Tommy goes to burst out the door and Frankie moves to stop him assisted by Frost.

"You'll do no such thing. You need to calm down and tell me what's going on." Angela orders.

"What's the problem here?" Vince questions as he tries to move everyone away from where Jane and Maura can hear and into the living room.

"She…she was…fuck she was all over her…that bitch, I'll kill…" A loud slapping sound rings out as Angela slaps Tommy across his face.

"Don't you ever talk about your sister that way young man." Angela is furious but knows she has a role to play. "Frankie what the hell is he talking about?" Frankie takes a deep breath and starts, "Well when we went out to check on them, they were kinda kissing. Tommy freaked out so I pushed him back inside."

"So you saw them kissing too?" Frost adds and both Tommy and Frankie say yes at the same time.

"Hold up. Jane and Maura are kissing? Each other? And all four of your saw them at different times?" Angela asks trying to lead the conversation in more calm direction.

"Yea we saw them in Maura's office earlier." Vince adds.

"Oh My!" Angela fakes her surprise.

"She has no right to take advantage of Maura like that." Tommy pipes up.

"You know Tommy is kinda right. Jane in getting married and is pregnant she needs to leave Maura alone, it's not right." Frost declares. "I think we should say something to Jane."

"I think I should kick her ass." Tommy growls.

"She would totally kick your ass Tommy, grow up, Frost is right. We need to confront Jane. She can't mess with Maura's head like this. Ma, how long have they been fooling around?" Frankie asks.

"Don't look at me, today is the first day I've know about it. You know if I knew I'd tell all of you with 'The Bet' and all." Angela answers.

"Who cares about the bet now? Jane is getting married she shouldn't hurt Maura like she is. She needs to let Maura go if she's gonna marry Casey. She is having a baby for Christ's sake Angela!" Vince says starting to show his anger.

"Maybe we should just let those two work it out. Obviously there's a lot more going on here than we know about." Angela offers. Jane had instructed her to give them an out and an opportunity to butt out of their business, knowing full well that they wouldn't but Maura insisted.

Almost all in unison they all said no. Angela didn't think they would back off, she knew them all so well. "So now what?" She asks the group.

"We need to tell her she's hurting Maura, that she's made her choice and she needs to let Maura go." Vince offers.

"Yea if she's pregnant and gonna marry Casey she has no right to be leading Maura on." Frankie adds.

"I know Jane might be all hormonal and all with the baby coming but that is no excuse to be mackin' on Maura. We need to set her straight…no pun intended." Frost smiles "Who is gonna tell her?"

"I'll set her ass straight!" Tommy offers." Straight on the floor."

"Enough Tommy, you'll do no such thing and if you open your mouth when they come back in here I swear I will pull your over my knee pull down your pants and beat your bare ass! Do you understand me young man?!" Tommy nods and pouts.

"How 'bout you Angela? She's your kid. "Vince points out.

"Oh no…I want nothing to do with this. I haven't seen anything. This is all on you guys. Frost should do it. He was the brains behind 'The Bet'." Angela offers Barry up for the slaughter, Jane's idea.

"Sounds good to me, right Frankie and Tommy?" Both nod and Vince turns to Frost, "you're up kiddo."

"How the hell did I get stuck with this shit? First I gotta hold all the money for 'The Bet' and carry it alllll the damn time just in case and now this. Fuck!" Frost bitches.

Angela flashes the outside light signaling Jane it's time to come in, hoping no one saw her, and in the two make their way back into house.

Jane and Maura make their way into the living room where everyone in congregated. Jane surveys the scene and sees that everyone is on edge, just ripe for the picking.

"So what are you guys doing? Planning my baby shower?" Jane digs.

Frost takes a deep breath and begins "Jane we need to talk to you. Can you please take a seat?"

Jane glares at Frost and then around to the whole group and takes a seat on the couch, followed closely behind by Maura. Frost looks at Vince and Angela for support both look away.

"Maura, we all love you very much and none of this is your fault and if you need to leave, we will all understand. We know that this must be hard on you." Frost sincerely says.

"Why would I want to leave? I don't understand?!" Maura states truthfully.

Frost takes another deep breath "We all saw you and Jane kissing and given the circumstances, we all feel Jane is not treating you fairly or with respect and pretty much is taking advantage of the feelings you have for her. Jane, you made your choice, you need to move on and let Maura go. You have no right …"

"I have no right?!" Jane interrupts and stands up and moves towards Frost. He instantly backs up, seeing Jane's anger. She continues her path and pushes Frost back into the nearest chair and stares him down into a seated position. Jane turns and glares at the group "I HAVE NO RIGHT!?" She is almost yelling now.

"How about all of you have no right prying into either mine or Maura's private life. WHATEVER, we do behind closed doors or in public for that matter is none of your business. We are both consenting adults and if we chose to kiss or hold hands or have sex right here right now on this damn coffee table WE WILL. You all should be ashamed of yourselves, snooping around and sticking your noses in our business, talking behind our backs, making bets!"

"Jane you're getting marri…wait…what did you say….bet?" Frost panics and gives a confused look all around the room only to be met by the same look back by all.

"Yes, I know about 'The Bet'. Who is holding the cash?" Jane demands. They all look at Frost. "Hand it over PART-NER!" Barry quickly fishes it out of his wallet and hands it over. "You of all people, my partner, you're supposed to have my back, not orchestrating this damn thing." Jane snatches the money out of his hand and walks over to her mother. "Here you go Ma….you won fair and square…thanks for the help."

"Wait, how come she gets the money? What about Casey, the baby?" Vince asked the million dollar question.

"Maura, sweetie, would you mind grabbing me a beer?" Jane smiles. Maura rises off the couch and walks over to Jane and places a soft kiss and Jane's lips. "I'd be happy to baby." Maura wanders off to the kitchen catching a glimpse of the dropped jaws as she leaves. Angela follows, "Damn this is good I need another glass of wine, would you care to partake Maura dear?"

"Absolutely." Angela opens another bottle and pours two fresh glasses as Maura takes Jane a beer, weaving through the still shocked and bewildered men and heads back to the kitchen to enjoy her wine with Angela by the kitchen island. Jane takes a deep drawl off the beer and Frankie jumps. "JANE! THE BABY!"

"OH MY GOD you boob, I'm not pregnant nor am I marrying Casey."

"Shit, you set us up!" Frost says catching on quickly.

"Yes, and all of you deserved it. I just knew you would eat this up and get all high and mighty."

"So, how did Angela win? I'm still confused." Vince asks.

"Not that any of you deserve the truth but Maura and I," she looks at Maura and smiles and receives one back urging her forward, "well let's just say we have taken our relationship to the next level…recently," she adds.

Tommy stands up quickly and rushes to Jane and throws his arms around her catching her off guard, "Congrats Sis, I was ready to kick your ass for treating Maura that way but I'm happy you finally got your head out of your ass." Tommy smiles and looks back at Maura, "I'm happy for you both."

"Thanks little brother and there is no way in hell you'd ever kick my ass." Jane laughed breaking some of the tension. Everyone breathes a sigh of relief. Frankie goes over to the window and over exaggerates looking for something. "What the hell are you looking for?" Jane warningly asks.

Frankie looks back and smiles at the room, "The U-haul truck." Everyone laughs except Maura.

"Hardy har, har, har." Jane sneers at Frankie and looks at the confused Maura, "I'll explain that later."

"Hey Jane," Korsak chimes in, "do you know the sound a pubic hair makes right before it hits the ground?" Jane shakes her head. "You know with Mauras help I can kill you all and we would get away with it." He continues anyway and pretends he is spitting something out "patooie". Everyone burst out in laughter even Maura, Jane is not amused. "If were done with all the bad lesbian jokes that I'm sure I'll hear in the near future over and over again, can we move on?"

Frost finally speaks up "You know, I still think it was a little rotten putting us through all that."

"A little rotten from the man who came up with that stupid 'Bet' or pool or whatever it was in the first place?! The one man who should always have my back? It was meant to teach your ass a lesson, to mind your own business." Jane is now losing her temper a bit. "I mean really? Who the hell do you think you are? Betting on whether Maura and I 'hook up'?" Jane growls as she does quote marks in the air and she continues her rant, "Furthermore I don't appreciate you discussing what I do or might do with the person that I'm in love with!" Jane turned as she heard the wine glass crash to the floor. She sees Maura's eyes are wide and now locked with Jane's. _Fuck did I just say that out loud….ok damn, damn, damn, damn, damn…_Jane is now in full panic mode and glances to Angela for help.

"Ok, that's our cue everyone out…now…move it people." Angela herds the group out with lightning speed and stops in front of Jane and hugs her and whispers in her ear "Breathe…you'll be fine…..she's in love with you too…be honest…be brave….be you and you'll be fine." She gently kisses her cheek and looks back to Maura who is still frozen. "Night sweetheart." With that she was out the door leaving Jane and Maura staring at other. A slow huge smile formed across Jane's face erupting into the biggest shit-ass-eating grin she could muster. A warmth overcame Maura and all her fear drained away and she smiled her best smile back.

**I hope you enjoyed it…. please review, they help a lot. Im going to finish this out in another chapter or two and move on to finishing Baby Who. I have a lot in mind for it. Thank you again for all the reviews and follows. **


	7. Chapter 7

Jane held Maura's gaze still beaming her best smile. Maura began to move "Oh my!" she exclaims as she remembers that she is surrounded by a broken wine glass. She looks up at Jane with a pitiful 'help' look but Jane has already jumped into action.

"Don't move Maur, I'll clean it up." Jane runs to grab a dust pan and a rag. Jane surveys the task in front of her and plots her course. "Maur, can you spin around and face me without hitting glass?"

"Yes, I do believe I can." Maura does a quick pirouette and Jane reaches out with her long arms and catches her hips. "K…count of 3 jump up and back to the counter…1…2…3."

Maura jumps guided by Jane and lands perfectly safe on the counter. Jane quickly cleans up the spilled wine and broken glass and even washes the area with 409 which completely surprised Maura. Jane puts away her supplies and turns to see Maura watching her intently. Jane walks over to her and starts at Maura''s knee and slowly runs her hands up her thighs following the path with her eyes when her hands come to rest on Maura's hips, she steps into Maura and slides Maura closer to which Maura automatically wraps her legs around Jane and runs her own hands up Jane's arms till they come to rest on Jane's shoulders.

"Hey." Jane breathlessly says locking eyes once again with Maura.

"Hey yourself." Maura smiles.

"So…I…um….about what I said…" Maura pulls Jane in to a very slow seductive deep kiss. Jane wants to quicken the kiss and take Maura fuller in her mouth but Maura doesn't let her. She controls the kiss, guides it only where she wants it to go, only at her pace almost teasing but giving Jane just enough to make her want…no…crave more. Jane is more than willing to become Maura's puppet as she has completely no control over her desire. Maura within a matter of moments has her so flustered she can no longer think coherently. Maura breaks the kiss and opens her eyes to see Jane's still closed, still savoring the kiss. She slides her lips slowly up Jane's cheek to her ear, "I never knew I could love someone the way I love you. With one touch you make me tremble to my core, depths to which I did not know I possessed. With one look you melt away the loneliness that I had grown accustom to or had built around myself and YOU, Jane Clementine Rizzoli, remind me what it's like to be alive and to truly live life. I'm so in love with you Jane Rizzoli, words just don't do it justice. Make love to me Jane."

A simple command but Jane took a minute to let Maura's words sink in. She hadn't realized how labored her breath had gotten and how hard her heart pounding until she tried to speak.

"As you wish my love," she whispered in Maura's ear as she swept her off the counter and carried her to the bedroom.

**¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥ RIZZLES ¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥**

**Fast Forward Election Night**

"Jane! T-n-K are going to be here any minute, are you almost ready? You know I hate to be late. This is Angela's big night and she's been ahead in the polls all day." Maura projects up the stairs.

Jane smiles at the nick name Maura had bestowed upon their new friends Tina and Kim, it was quirky like Maura but it had stuck. The last few weeks before the election had been hectic. T-n-K had met with Angela and set up several speeches with their organizations. T-n-K both held important positions at The Boston Gay Professionals and Boston Pride and supported P-Flag and BAGLY. Needless to say they were educating Jane and Maura on "The Gay Bean" as Tina referred to Gay Boston. It was the last push that Angela had needed to give her an edge in the election. Jane wasn't big on getting to know T-n-K but she was so glad Maura insisted. They had quickly become friends and it didn't hurt to find out that Kim had connections and regularly had box seats to the Pats and Sox games.

"Be there in a minute," Jane replied. Maura had rented a banquet hall for the evening. Nothing too over the top, it was big enough to hold all the volunteers and supporters, she had it catered and a hired a band, as a thank you for all their hard work. Jane pointed out it was bigger than the Mayors last bash.

The doorbell rang just as Jane hit the bottom stair, "Ha, perfect timing." Jane boasted.

Kim had rented a limo so the four could have fun and celebrate. Angela and Stephanie had left about an hour ago in the car Maura had hired. Angela wanted to make sure she was there to greet all her supporters as they entered.

Maura had insisted they dress up for the evening and wanted to drag Jane shopping. Jane insisted she could go by herself much to Maura's dismay. Jane enlisted T-n-K's help to ensure she picked the perfect dress. Jane had to admit the dress was stunning, it had to be. Maura always looked picture perfect and now that she was her girlfriend, she just couldn't wear a work suit or one of her out of date dresses. She wanted to impress Maura, show her that even though she teased Maura about her fashion, she cared about what was important to Maura. Plus she wanted to see Maura's jaw drop when she saw her. Jane had gone to great lengths to keep her look for tonight a surprise. Tonight she was going to look as if she had just stepped off a runway. Maura opened the door and let T-n-K in and turned to speak to Jane, "Jane they're herrreeee…" Maura's words dropped off as her eyes fell upon the most gorgeous thing she had ever seen.

Jane stood proudly and gave a little spin. She was wearing tight plunging neckline deep blue dress that went to the floor and had a small train. The dress hung around her neck exposing her back down to the top of her waist and her hair was neatly up featuring a diamond necklace and earrings courtesy of Constance. Maura felt as if she could be knocked over with a feather. Jane hid her beauty and Maura never understood why. After seeing this, come hell or high water she was going to buy Jane an entire wardrobe of all the best fashion had to offer. Jane had the perfect figure, and without knowing it, made even her nasty work suits look ravishing. Just think what she could do in Armani.

Maura slowly walked to Jane as T-n-K watched proud of their masterful choice. "I once said 'You're gorgeous my friend'." She smiled and reached out trailed her hand lightly up Jane's figure from her waist to the resting spot cupped behind her neck. "I had never been more wrong in my life. Heart-stopping…dazzling…hypnotic…riveting, none of those even do you justice. You are the most breathtakingly simply the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life. I love you Jane Rizzoli." Maura pulls Jane into a smoldering kiss. T-n-K fidget for a moment until Kim coughs and the two break and smile in their direction.

"Let's do this!" Jane states and the four head out to the Election Party.

The four arrive to find people already filtering in, all dressed to the nines. Maura had sent all the invites with instructions to dress for a Ball slash Black Tie type affair. Everyone was dressed to kill. Even Korsak looked like a million bucks.

"Rizzoli?" Cavanaugh queried.

"Hey Lieutenant, you look great."

"Wow, Rizzoli you look, hell, you don't look like Rizzoli. I mean to say you look beautiful," he stammered. "And it's Sean, remember….Jane you look beautiful. Ravishing as always Dr. Isl…Maura," Cavanaugh corrected himself.

Angela walks over and kisses Sean on the cheek, something that Jane was finally getting used to. She was just happy that her mother was happy and Sean treated her like she was the only woman on earth. It was rocky at first, Sean was afraid to let himself fall for Angela but after Korsak told him to "get his head out of his ass", Sean jumped in with both feet. They were the perfect couple, much like Maura and herself.

"You girls look so beautiful! Did you hear? I'm winning buy almost four hundred votes! I'm so nervous."

"You're gonna kick his ass Ma." Jane beamed.

Maura elbowed her and then smiled, "What she means is we know you'll win."

The band was playing and people were eating from the buffet just enjoying the evening. Korsak was dancing with one of Angela's volunteers that had said Korsak was a catch. Frost and his date were tearing up the dance floor. Frankie was by Stephanie's side keeping track of the polls, which had closed about thirty minutes ago. They were due to hear something soon. At last count Angela was still ahead. Angela was floating around thanking everyone and talking about plans for the future if elected followed closely by Sean.

Jane watched as Maura crossed the room holding two glasses of wine. "Here you go." Maura said handing Jane a glass and kissing her cheek. T-n-K were out dancing trying to keep up with Frost and doing a pretty good job of it. The song ended and everyone clapped, the band started to play a song familiar to Maura, it always reminded her of Jane. She tapped Jane's shoulder "May I have this dance?"

"Like you have to ask." Maura led Jane out to the middle of floor and wrapped her arms around Jane as the words begin.

_Heartbeats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

Maura knows this is the perfect moment. She has the box hidden in her clutch. She knew it was early in their relationship but it just felt right.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I love you for a thousand more_

"I have something I've been meaning to ask you all night," Maura smiled up at Jane.

"Really? Cause if it's you wanna sleep with me…it's kinda of a sure thing, specially wearing that dress." Jane joked.

Maura catches Jane lips with her own." I fully intend taking you to new heights tonight Detective but that's not what I want to ask you."

Jane sees a glimmer in Maura something is different. She holds Maura's gaze studying the woman she loves.

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_ God, she is so beautiful and I love her so much. If she asks me to marry her I'm so saying yes, I don't care how long we've been dating._

Maura reaches into her clutch and pulls out a ring box and offers it to Jane. Jane smiles brightly and slowly opens the box revealing a key but not just any key. The key is adorned with Red Sox emblems all over it. Jane is somewhat confused and tilts her head towards Maura. "It's a key. A Red Sox key. Did you buy the Red Sox?"

Maura chuckles _She's so adorable when plays dumb._ "It's the key to my house silly."

Still somewhat perplexed, "I already have a key to your house. You gave me one like years ago."

"Yes but that was when it was for emergencies and because you were my best friend"

`"So you're dumping me as your best friend?" Jane Jokes, she now sees where Maura is going.

Maura gently runs a finger down the scape of Jane's face, "I gave you that key because I want it to be the key to **Our** home. I want to wake up next to you every morning and fall asleep in your arms every night. I want to yell at you to pick up your things and snuggle with you on the couch and make you rub my feet when we watch movies. Jane…will you move in with me?"

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

Jane's look turned serious, she took the key and put it into her own clutch. She took from the now extremely nervous Maura her clutch and took two steps towards Frost. She slapped both clutches to his chest, "need you to hold these a sec partner." She turned back to Maura and they locked eyes once again. She took a step towards her and with both hands took her face in her hands and studied it as if looking at her for the first time. "I want nothing more than to learn how to work that contraption you call a coffee maker, hold you each night and watch the sun shine through your beautiful hair each morning. I want to feed your…no our turtle and walk our dog together. So yes Maura, I'd love to move in." Jane brought Maura's lips to her own, then slowly slid her arms around pulling her as close as humanly possible into a sensual deep kiss. The music stopped and the two slowly parted. Maura smiled "Tortoise" Jane burst out in laughter and kissed her again.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Stephanie's voice rang out through the speakers, "everyone gather around, I have news," she said solemnly.

Everyone started to gather closer to the stage. Angela made her way to the front with Sean by her side. T-n-K made their way to Jane and Maura. "Damn, she doesn't too sound excited," Kim moaned.

"Hush" Tina scolds "Angela's got this, I know it". Maura give Jane a worried look and Jane squeezes her hand.

"No matter what happens, she'll survive. She has all of us to over mother right?"

"I just got off the phone with voting officials and with 99% of the votes counted they have officially called a winner." Stephanie took a deep breath "Ladies and Gentlemen please help me welcome your new City Council Woman Angela Rizzoli". The crowd erupts with applause as Angela makes her way to the mic after a hug and kiss from Sean. She begins her speech to the enthralled crowd.

Jane settled in behind Maura as they listened. She pulled her close and snuggled her into her neck. She thought how much her life had changed for the better in the last month in a half or so. She looked about to the people she cared most, old friends and new, family and Maura…her Maura. She had never been more happy in all her life.

* * *

**Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews. I have more to end this story up, are y'all in the mood for some fun and fluff…let me know. I can end it or give you the fluff-n-fun floating around in my pee brain. ;)**


	8. Posting Issues

**So this isn't a new chapter but a little note to explain. I updated with chapter 7 yesterday morning and for whatever reason it wouldn't show up. I tried several times and even tried having my beta Roethfan7 upload it. Nothing worked. Thank you to those who messaged me and told me it had not uploaded, obviously the site was having issues yesterday. Chapter 7 appeared sometime last night. I hope you all enjoy it. To those up north currently buried up to your tits in snow please stay safe and warm. I'm originally from Pittsburgh PA (GO STEELERS!) and know what it's like. I have lived down south for 17 years and don't miss the snow a bit (in Alabama, ROLL TIDE!). Thank you all for reading and reviews, it means a lot!**

**Love Bunches**

**The Fenix**

**P.S. Still having issues so Fanfiction is being contacted to fix my problem. Once again Roethfan7 figured it out, she's awesome!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Fast forward about a year and half: Its springtime.**

Jane awakens to someone snuggling deeper into her side. She doesn't open her eyes, she just smiles and places a gentle kiss on her forehead. She was never a snuggler, till Maura. This had become her favorite part of every day, waking up with Maura in various positions. Sometimes they spooned, with Jane almost always behind Maura. Maura always preferred to snuggle into Jane's side resting her head in the crook of Jane's neck with Jane's arm holding her close. Jane loved it too, well until her arm would go numb but she would always hold on till the last possible moment. Jane loved the after morning sex snuggle. She would lay between Mauras legs, her feet dangling off the bed, her head resting on Mauras mid-section, hands resting above her head on Maura's chest. Jane's smile grew with the thought and she contemplated waking Maura up with a kiss to see if she could finagle her way into that position but she knew they had a big day ahead and it was best to wait.

Today was a big day….HUGE, in Jane's mind. Not only was it the start of their much deserved two week vacation but it was opening day for the Red Sox and T-n-K had invited them to their 'hook up' box seats. Maura had planned a trip but wasn't telling Jane where they were headed and it was driving Jane insane. Maura had already packed practically everything she and Jane owned. Jo and Bass were going to be cared for by Korsak. Vince and Mary had been dating since they met at Angela's Election Night Ball. Jane was happy that Vince had finally met someone that not only loved him very much but loved animals too. They were a perfect match. Jane and Maura both felt much better having them stay at the house watching the 'kids' as it were. Angela was always so busy now, it just made sense to ask them, plus Vince said staying at Jane and Maura's was like a vacation for them.

Jane slowly slipped out of bed, careful not to wake Maura, she wanted to let her sleep a bit more. She headed downstairs to get the coffee going and start breakfast, knowing the smell of her now famous waffles would wake Maura.

"SON OF BITCH"

Maura jarred awake.

"OH FOR FUCKS SAKE"

Maura smiled, it seemed the Espresso Machine was winning the battle this morning. Maura knew she could purchase a simpler machine for Jane but mornings like this were priceless. Maura got up and made her way downstairs and as she rounded the corner her eyes fell upon Jane. She was squatted in the middle of the kitchen scooping coffee beans off the floor.

Maura smiled "Hey."

"AAAAAAYYYYY!" Jane jumped, lost her balance and fell backwards landing on her rump sending the beans flying through the air falling all around her. Maura burst out laughing.

"Not funny Maur and quit going all ninja on me, you know I hate when you do that."

Maura walked over, careful not to crush any of the beans, and offered Jane her hand. Jane huffed and slapped her hand in Maura's who attempted to help Jane to her feet. Jane had other plans.

"Up you gooooooooooo" Maura's voice raised up an octave as Jane pulled Maura to the floor and into her arms. "I'm not letting you off this floor till you promise to buy me a real coffee maker!"

"Jane, that is a real coffee maker, it's the top of the line…"

"I know, master of all Espresso blah, blah, blah, I WANT A COOOOFFFFFEEEEE MMAAAAKKKKEEERRRR." Jane interrupts while drawling out her words to hopefully help Maura understand a little better. Maura smiles and tries to give Jane a kiss. Jane turns her head, "No. No kissing till you promise me a coffee maker."

Maura continues her advance but Jane leans and dodges her attack. Maura knows she has the upper hand now, catching Jane off balance she quickly pins Jane to the floor._ Screw the beans, it's on now!_ Beans crunch as Jane struggles to avoid Maura's kiss. Maura has Jane's hands pinned down on the floor, spread as far apart as possible as she tries to plant a kiss on the now flailing Jane. Maura backs off and slaps both hands on the floor and squints grumpily at Jane who still has her lips scrunched tightly shut. Maura softens her gaze_, _"If you don't kiss me right now, I'm not going to tell where I hid the coffee maker I bought yesterday." Jane easily breaks Maura's grasp and pulls her down into a kiss. Maura moans as Jane slides her hands underneath her shirt and slowly caresses her way up her back.

The back door flies open, "Good morning," Angela announces herself with Sean following close behind. Maura sits back and straightens her shirt as Jane sprawls out across the floor in defeat.

_ I am so installing door security bars, that will keep her ass out! _"MA, how many times do I have to tell you…KNOCK!" Angela sees the girls still on the kitchen floor struggling to get up.

"I just figured it's been what?" She looks at Sean who shrugs the 'I don't know' shrug, "What? A year and a half? That you would have stopped having sex in the kitchen by now," Angela dead pans.

"And you had to go there, really Ma, I haven't even had my coffee yet and you're talking about my sex life, WHICH STILL AND WILL ALWAYS BE, NONE of your business, NOR the topic of conversation, ANY conversation."

Angela sees the coffee beans scattered all over the floor and can't resist. "Looks to me like you had your coffee along with Maura on the floor." Sean chuckles, Maura can't help but giggle and Jane is furiously picking up beans now mumbling to herself. Maura starts to make coffee as Jane finishes getting the beans off the floor, Angela and Sean perch at the island waiting for their cue.

Maura turns and catches Angela's eye, she winks at Maura. _Good, it's all set, now to get Jane's big day started. _"Is that the paper Angela?"

"Yes, I figured I'd be nice and bring grumpy pants her paper." Jane twirls around and snatches the paper from her mother.

"My paper." _I've been dying to read the article on the Sox's money problems, if they leave Boston, so am I. _Jane took a seat and leafed throughout the paper looking for the sports section. It had been the biggest news of the last six months. The Red Sox were in trouble and needed bailing out. In their attempt to keep up with the Yankees they had successfully dug themselves a hole that seemed impossible to get out of. They had even tried to get the city to invest in the team but the city and the tax payers just couldn't afford it. Jane finally got to the sports section. "HOLY SHIT!" Jane gasped.

"Language" Maura scolded as she placed Jane's coffee in front of her.

"Sorry Hun, but listen," Jane begins to read."Sox Saved? Rumors are flying that a private investor has saved our beloved Sox. After trying to reach Fenway Sports Group and Majority owner John W. Henry, we cannot confirm these rumors at this time. The Red Sox have announced that they will have a press conference on Monday after their opening weekend…and blah, blah, blah. Looks like the Sox might be staying, thank God, I was gonna hate moving." Jane teased as she continued to read the story to herself. Maura watched closely as Jane turned the page. "What the…" Jane picked up the envelope that had been taped inside the paper and opened it revealing Red Sox tickets for today's game. Jane's eyes grew wide as she read the tickets. "Maura, these are front row, first base, by the dugout, there's like fifteen tickets here. I'm confused." Jane cocked her head still with a shocked look on her face.

"Those are your surprise, we, as in all of us, are going to the game in style. I got the first two rows and some others will be meeting us there like Susie, G, and others from work but we are all going together. The game 'kicks off' at 4:05pm but there is a lot of opening day festivities. Let see…T-n-K, Vince and Mary, Frankie and Stephanie, Tommy and Lydia and TJ, Frost and Michelle and of course Angela and Sean, we all will be heading out from here around 11:30. Well that's what I told Tommy because you know how he is always late and…"

Maura was silenced by Jane's lips on her own. Jane spun Maura around the kitchen as she kissed her lifting her up as she broke the kiss. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, this is the best surprise ever." Jane kissed her again.

"You're welcome, now make me waffles."

"You got it, oh and its 'opening pitch' baseball doesn't 'kick off'." Maura rolls her eyes and Jane bounces around the kitchen making waffles and the four eat and talk about the day ahead.

They finish breakfast and Jane begins to fidget in her seat. She can't help but think that today would be the perfect day to ask Maura. She had been saving a majority of her paycheck for close to a year. After moving in with Maura it had been easy. They had fought about money several times. Jane wanted to pay half of the bills but the house was paid for and Maura insisted she pay utilities, after a small battle, Jane got to pay for cable. Grocery shopping was a whole different animal. Jane gave up that battle after the third or fourth time they had gone and Maura would remove everything she put in the cart with explanations of how bad it was for Jane. Jane was just glad she bought her beer. Their biggest fight came when TJ entered the picture and Maura insisted on purchasing Tommy and Lydia a brand new Mini Van, for TJ's safety of course. Jane knew her heart was in the right place but she felt bad that Maura was always shelling out the cash taking care of her family. As always, Maura won, she always won the big battles. Jane's victory came with make-up sex. Damn. She loved the make-up sex, she had even picked a fight or two just to have had no issues with Tommy and Lydia moving into her apartment that she still hadn't sublet but it was the perfect excuse to get the ball rolling.

Maura even went as far to send Tommy to take Gardening/Landscaping courses last spring and front him money to start his own landscaping company. Jane slept on the couch for a week she had been so mad. By the end of summer Tommy had made quite a name for his little start up and was doing well enough to hire a small crew. Jane was sure that the winter would crush him but to her surprise he quickly turned his landscaping business into a very busy snow clearing company. She was so proud of him. Maura always saw the best in people. Even now she is having an accountant privately train Lydia to run the finical side of the business. Jane was floored when the accountant had reported that Lydia was a natural with math. Jane always thought she was dumber than a box of rocks, who knew? Jane finally gave up the money argument after Rizzoli-Scapes took off. Jane didn't even know how much money Maura had, she really didn't even want know. She loved Maura, not her money, and Maura knew that.

Jane had been shopping for the perfect ring for over a month. She had finally found it this week and had planned to pick it up before they left for vacation on Monday but she didn't want to wait any longer.

Maura noticed Jane doing her best impression of a Mexican jumping bean and asked "Are you ok, you seem on edge?"

"Yea, I'm fine. I…I just forgot to run an errand yesterday. I was hoping to get it done this morning if you don't mind." Jane said motioning around the disaster of a kitchen she had left. "They aren't due to arrive till like 12 right, you always give Tommy a 30 minute cushion." Jane smiles brightly.

Maura sighs and looks around the kitchen as Jane taps her fingers on the counter, "Go, don't be late getting back and get ready first!"

Jane jumps up and gives Maura a kiss and an "I love you" before she rushes up stairs to get ready. Thirty minutes later Jane dashed down the stairs dressed in her favorite jeans, the new Chuck Taylors Maura had got her, a Red Sox tank with her good old trusty Sox Jersey over top un-tucked and unbuttoned almost flying behind her like a cape.

"What, no hat?" Maura asked gently kissing Jane.

"Not yet, depends on the wind at the game. Ok I have two hours before they get here, more than I need. Do you need anything while I'm out Hun?"

"Just you back here safe, AND on time."

Jane rolls her eyes "Yes Dear." Jane grabs her keys, gun and badge and after another quick kiss and goodbye to her mother and Sean she's out the door. Maura watches as Jane screeches out of the drive way on her all-important errand.

After Jane is clearly out of sight she turns to Angela and Sean, "Is everything set for after the game?"

"Yes, it will be ready for our arrival no later than six pm in case we decide to head out before the game ends," Angela reports. "Oh Maura she'll be so excited, I mean the whole team and all, it's just all so wonderful, she'll be so surprised."

"I just hope everything goes as planned, I just want today to be perfect. Today is all for Jane. Are you sure that she'll…"

Angela interrupts, "Absolutely, I know my daughter, even though she hates surprises, she will love all that you have done to make today special for her. Don't ever doubt how much she loves you Maura."

"I don't, thank you so much for everything Angela, you as well Sean." Maura thanks.

"Anything for ours girls." Sean boasts hugging Angela.

"We're going to go get ready, we'll be back before you know it." Angela hugs Maura and heads out the back door with Sean. Sean pauses at the back door and turns to Maura and shows the ring box he had tucked away in his pocket. It seems Maura's little day of surprises had inspired Sean to finally pop the question. She gave him the thumbs up and he scooted out the back door.

Jane wasted no time making it to the jewelry store. It was Maura's favorite and over the past year she had bonded with Gregory the manager. Jane confidently strode into the store and caught Gregory's eye. He looked somewhat shocked for a second but he was with another customer and motioned he would be a second. Jane went to see it, Maura's ring, the perfect ring to ask Maura to marry her with. She searched the case where it had been earlier that week and it wasn't there. She searched the nearby cases with no luck. She was just about to panic when Gregory appeared looking very sheepish.

"NO, do not tell me you sold it." Jane commanded.

"Of course I didn't sell it," Gregory offered. His eyes shifted over to the other sales person, who stood close by looking like someone had ran over their dog. "He did!" Gregory accused and stepped back from the counter unsure of what Jane would do.

"I'm so sorry Detective Rizzoli, I had no idea you had your eye on the Gemvara. I sold it yesterday on Gregory's day off, had I known…" He let his words fall short.

"Can you get another one?"

"Yes but it will take several weeks, they are custom made. You were lucky that one was Doctor Isles' size. Maybe we could interest you in one of the A. Brandt…"

"NO…No, I'm sorry. I just…that was it, the perfect ring." Jane sighs, she knew she should have bought it earlier, she just wanted to be sure. Now it was too late. It would have to wait till after vacation. "Order it, call me when it's in." Jane turns and leaves the store totally dejected not even acknowledging the apologies.

Jane returned home trying to hide how disappointed she was. Maura was upstairs getting ready and it was almost 11:30. Jane heard the creek of the steps and went to greet Maura at the bottom. Jane watched as Maura glided down the stairs to a waiting Jane, now blocking at the bottom. Maura was sporting the Sox Jersey they had bought for her last year, of course it was the girly form fitting version, but at least she was wearing one.

As Maura approached Jane, Jane reached out and ran her hands up her thighs and around to settle on Maura's very toned ass. _God, I love that ass. I love her. Today is the perfect day, I'm going to ask her, I'll come up with something._

Maura looked at Jane who seemed deep in thought, "I know you've been to dozens of Opening Days at Fenway, but after missing last year, our first season together, I wanted to make today special for you. I know how you hate surprises but I have a few more planned. Consider yourself forewarned." Maura leans down and captures Jane's lips. Jane steps up and into the kiss deepening it. She gently guides Maura backwards till she sits upon a step. Jane continues her assault pressing Maura back till she is almost in a laying position with Jane balancing above her on all fours. Jane lowers herself till the length of her body is pressed against Maura. The feel of Maura breasts more than filling the gaps between her own, the way Maura took Jane's tongue and slowly sucked it, instantly makes her wet. Jane makes her way to Maura's ear "Squish" she says softly as she devours her way down Maura neck.

Maura smiled, 'Squish' had become their little inside joke. Jane was attempting to explain to Maura how excited and turned on Maura made her and how she could instantly make her wet with the most subtle of things and out came, 'Squish.' Jane was attempting to unbutton Maura's Jersey when Maura snapped back to reality. "No Squishy Jane, everyone will be here shortly." Maura said pushing Jane up and down the stairs and readjusting her clothes.

Jane pouted and stomped her feet in small protest, "Come on Maur, your killing me. Plus, I don't think we've done it on the stairs." Jane finishes seductively.

"Angela will be here any second, are you trying to go for some kind of record for how many times she can catch us having sex? I thought after the 'Dining Room Table', we were going to be more careful."

Jane's mind quickly flashed to that night. Maura only in heels bent over the dining room table with Jane only in her Dress Blues shirt open down the front behind Maura trying out their new toy. 'Squish'. _Damn it , but it was soooooo worth it. _Jane never thought she be one for toys, especially a strap on but after some encouragement from Maura, she enjoyed it. What she didn't enjoy was their conversation after Angela had burst in on them. _My mother…one of these days I'm gonna kill her…wait…Ma. _Jane instantly turns and bounded up the stairs. "Where are you going?" Maura asked

"Just to grab something real quick, be right back." Jane finishes as she hears the doorbell ring. Jane rushed to attic, she knew exactly where she had put it. She went to an old footlocker and opened it and fished through it till she withdrew the ring box. She opened it up and inspected the ring. _Perfect, Nana's ring is perfect. I almost forgot Ma had given it to me. _Jane walked back down to the bedroom and found a small velvet jewelry bag from something else she had bought for Maura, she placed the ring inside and shoved it in her pocket. Jane was ready to ask Maura to marry her. She had the ring, now all she needed was the perfect moment. _You're not the only one planning a surprise Doc._

**I hope you enjoyed it. The next Chapter is at the Beta as you read this so hopefully it will be posted soon. Thank you so much for the reviews. More fluff to come. I have never been to Boston, so I did the best I could. Its a story, so just please over look the things that might not match reality. Let me know what you think.**


	10. Chapter 9

**As promised here is another Chapter, Im working on the next. There can possibly be 3 or 4 more, depending on what y'all want. Please review, let me know if what you like and don't like. I'm a big girl, the only way I can write better is if you tell me. Thanks again to Roethfan7 for fixing the crap and send her and making it readable. Don't own crap, don't sue me.**

Jane entered the Kitchen and was shocked to see Tommy and Lydia with TJ in tow. "My God the world is going to end. I have great seats to the sox game AND Tommy is on time for once in his life." Jane teases as she takes TJ from Tommy. "How's my little man? Auntie Jane can't wait till next month when your one." Jane says in her baby voice.

"Ha ha Sis, you know I'd never risk missing a game like this." Jane smiled at Tommy. They had got much closer over the past year. Tommy had grown up. He was even insisting that everyone call him Thomas but family was family and they just couldn't make the change. He would always be their Tommy.

Maura appeared through the back door with Angela and Sean close behind. "I've called everyone and they are already on their way and will be here soon. I figured we could get a head start. There are so many things to do at the park, I'm sure we will all have fun. Jane, you do have your mitten right?"

Jane rolled her eyes "It's a glove Maur, a catcher has a mitt. Yes, I have my glove and a couple extras if someone else wants to take one. I soooooooo hope I get to catch a foul ball."

Everyone slowly arrives over the next ten minutes and Maura's home is now filled with laughter. _I love when they are all here together. _Maura smiled at the thought of her ever growing family picture. Maybe someday soon she and Jane would grow their own family. They had talked about it, they weren't getting any younger but Jane said she would like to be together two years, just the two of them_. _Maura knew Jane was right and she did enjoy the time they spent alone. Maura had thought by now Jane would have popped the proverbial question. Their relationship was strong and ran deep. Maura never thought you could love someone the way she loved Jane. Jane was her other half, her missing piece, her reason to smile, her every breath, just her everything. That's why today was for Jane, Maura wanted Jane to have everything she ever wished for. If there was a way, Maura was bound and determined to find a way to make it happen

"Question Maur, are we gonna pile in Tommy's minivan and Frost's tank of an SUV?" Jane enquired.

The doorbell rang, Jane looked around confused, she thought everyone was there. "That would be your answer Detective and surprise number two." Maura offered with huge grin. Jane's face lit up and she dashed for the door and quickly swung it open to reveal a keenly dressed limo driver, which is what she expected. What she didn't expect it was she saw parked on the street.

"Holy Shit, now that's a SUV." Jane pointed at the SUV limo as a second one arrived just behind it. "Awesome. Okay I pick who rides with me since it's my special day. I guess we will split in half…so T-n-K, Sean and Ma and Frankie and Steph with me, the rest of you get the other limo. Maura pushed out a big lip. Jane held out her hand to Maura, "Oh Hun, of course you're with me, always."

"Well, if everyone's ready, lets head out. We have a lot to do before the game." Maura announced as they made their way to limos. Once in, Jane began to touch everything and quickly found the cooler that was stocked with her favorite beer. She looked at Maura with the 'Can I_' _look and waited.

"Oh go ahead, just please pace yourself, I don't want to be dragging drunk Jane out after the first inning."

Jane pulls another out and offers one to Sean, then to Kim. "What am I, chop liver, I thought I taught you better manners than that young lady." Angela scoffed.

"Sorry Ma, didn't think you'd be up for one." She hands one to Angela and offers one to Maura and to Jane's surprise takes it. She turns to Tina and extends the beer.

"No thank you."

"Oh come on T, for me, I wanna do a toast." Tina looks at Kim asking with her eyes 'what should I do'.

"I guess now is a good as time as any, go ahead, I know your about to burst at the seams anyways."

"I would love to have a beer Jane but I can't. It wouldn't be good for the baby."

"Don't be such a pu…wait…what?" Jane stopped and her brain finally caught up to her ears. "Baby? It worked? You're pregnant?" Tina smiled brightly, they had been trying for seven months with no luck till now. "Wow, Congrats guys, I'm so happy for you." Jane leans over and gives each a hug.

"Yay, I'm gonna be a Nana again." Angela slaps her hand over her mouth "Sorry you know I think of you two as daughters. I'm just so excited. TJ will have a playmate now, a cousin of sorts." Angela offered.

Maura moved over and sat next to Tina for a second and gave her hug, Tina whispers in her ear, "I'm sorry Maura I didn't mean to crush on your day, we just found out yesterday."

"It's fine Tina, I'm so happy for you." Maura backs off and goes back to Jane. "So how far along?"

"Four weeks give or take." Tina reaches over takes Kim's hand. "We are so excited but today is for Jane so let's just say 'What happens in the big ass SUV, stays in the big ass SUV." Everyone laughs and agrees.

Jane raises her bottle, "To T-n-K and their soon to be pitter patter of little feet." Everyone clanks their bottles together, even T with her water. "Oh and I don't do dirty diapers." Jane adds. Maura pinches her side and Jane wraps her arm around her and pulls her close as the settle into casual conversation to finish the ride to Fenway.

The SUV arrived and pulled into the private parking lot for the players. They all unloaded from the SUVs and gathered together at Maura's urging. Two women came out of a side door and Maura motioned for everyone to stay put she went to talk to them. They talked for a few minutes and the one woman scurried off and Maura and the other woman walked over to address the group.

"Hello, my name is Julie and I'll be your cruise director." The group chuckled, well except Maura and Lydia. Jane offers "I'll explain later."

"Well, that's the first time almost the whole group got it. So, yes my name is Julie and I am your host for today. We will be taking a VIP tour of Fenway first and by the time we have finished all the outside activities will be up and running and you can enjoy all the Opening Day Special Events. Due to the rumors of the Sox leaving Boston today is extra special and there are many extra events added to the already normal day. You are all in for a big treat today. As we will be in Fenway if we do come across players we ask that you don't interact with them unless they approach you first. They do have a game to prepare for. Plus you will be meeting all the players after the game." Julie holds up Passes on lanyards, "These are your access passes for the day. They are one of a kind, as your experience today is the first time we have ever done such a thing with a group on a game day much less opening day. Please remember to keep your badges on and while you're anywhere in the park anything you purchase will be taken care of. The rest of your group will join us after the tour."

Jane leaned over to Maura, "Holy Shit Maura a private tour of Fenway. This must have cost you a small fortune."

"Jane you know I don't care about the money, what good is it if I can't make the people I love happy. Plus it didn't cost me as much as you might think. It was practically gift wrapped and given to us." Maura smiled "So surprise number three, do you like?"

Jane leans in and kisses her "Mmmmmmmm I love it and you. Why all this? I mean don't get me wrong, I love it."

Maura took a deep breath, _deflect, deflect, deflect." _An opportunity presented itself when the Sox found themselves in need of a PR boost. I merely helped provide the funds for the extra special events in exchange for a once in a lifetime opportunity for you to see the team you love from every angle."

"Maura it's awesome, I don't know what to say…" Jane thought for a moment now seemed like the chance to ask her but she waited too long.

"Okay every follow me into Fenway and our tour will begin," announced Julie.

_Damn it missed my chance. _Julie led them through the park, telling the history as she went. Jane marveled as they went through each nook and cranny. Maura watched Jane soak in the experience. She loved watching the expressions on Jane's face changewith each new tidbit she didn't know. The tour lasted till around two when Julie led them to all the events going on all around the park. "Now remember, if you need anything please don't hesitate to ask. If you get separated from the group just find a park employee and they will be able to contact me. If you wish to go to your seat at any time, the park is open. While at your seats you will have servers that will fetch you anything you need and remember no need for payment for those who just joined the group. Jane turned to see Susie, G, and a few others from the station, even her Aunt Theresa and her favorite cousin Tony. The group wandered around playing games, eating, drinking and enjoying the beautiful crisp spring day. Julie motioned to Maura that it was time and Maura asked the group to head to their seat, the opening pitch would be in forty five minutes.

The group made it to their seats and everyone got settled in after picking how they wanted to sit. Announcements were being made over the loudspeaker as advertisements played on the jumbo screen. Jane loved Opening Day, all the excitement, food, beer and the game. How she loved the game. She reached down and felt the ring still nicely tucked in her pocket. She looked about and everyone was busy with each other. She grabbed Maura and pulled her into her arms, Maura instinctively wrapped her arms around Jane's neck. "Maura you have made today so special for me, I just wanted to say thank you for doing all this for me, my annoying family and our obnoxious friends and don't forget our meddling co-workers." Jane traced down Maura's face with her hand and glided her hand across her lips. "Maura, I don't know what I did to deserve someone like you in life…"

"Oh Jane, don't…"

"No let me finish. Ever since our first kiss, every day has been better than the last. When I look at you, I feel safe and at peace yet excited and nervous. Your touch makes me tremble, your kiss makes me melt, making love to you is like floating on a cloud. I love you, those are just words we say that are meant to convey how we feel. They never will come close to the depth of my feelings for you." Jane placed a gentle kiss on Maura's lips. Jane took a deep breath this was it. Her moment, their moment. Jane saw Maura's eyes dart over her shoulder and back to Janes then back over her shoulder. Jane turned to see Julie standing nervously behind her in the isle. She looked back to Maura who had her best _I'm sorry_ face on.

"Jane, I think Julie really needs to speak to me. I didn't want to tell you but there is one more surprise and I think something must have gone awry. You know how we are meeting the players after, well, there's a banquet of sorts and something must be wrong. I hate to ruin your last surprise but it's all your favorite stuff to eat. All the junk and comfort food you love. I need to see what's wrong I'll be back as soon as I can."

Maura places a quick kiss on the stunned Jane's lips and dashed up the stairs after Julie. Jane turns around and grabs her beer and plops down in her seat. _Well fuck me. Asking her to marry me is…like…hard. What the hell do I need to do? Put it on the Jumbo screen? Nahhhhhh, too corny. Maybe during the seven inning stretch. _Jane is lost in thought and doesn't even notice the usher standing next to her.

"Miss?!"The usher taps Jane on the shoulder, Jane grabs his hands immediately and spins him around and puts him to his knees in an immobilizing hold.

"Hands off buddy."It finally dawns on Jane who she's got ahold of and she lets go and pulls him to his feet. "I'm so sorry, you caught me off guard, I'm a Detective, BPD, Homicide, it kinda just kicks in sometimes."

"That's okay, I was sent to get you for the game."

"The game? What you need a short stop?" Jane jokes.

"No the game with Wally. They usually do it later in the game but this year they are trying something different. I was sent to get you to compete against Wally, so come on." He goes to lead Jane away.

"Oh no, I'm not going out there."

"Go on Jane it will be fun" Angela pipes up.

"She is probably afraid that Wally will show her up" Frost adds.

"Bite me." Jane glares at Frost.

"Go on Rizzoli, it will look good for the department," Sean encourages.

"But Maura isn't back yet."

"Go on Jane, I'm sure she'll be back in a sec. I'll record what she misses." Kim helps the cause.

"Okay, okay, I'm going, might as well."

Jane heads off with the usher and they quickly meets an announcer at home plate as the grounds people set up the game while Wally the Green Monster runs around and annoys them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Fenway Park Opening Day Ceremonies for your own Boston Red Sox." The crowd cheers, although only half the seats are filled, Opening Pitch isn't due for Thirty minutes. "Today we have a special game and some super prizes to give away. I'm told that today's contestant is one of Boston's Finest, a recipient of the Life Saving award, Homicide Detective Jane Rizzoli." Jane scrunches her face at the hero mention but smiles, turns and waves to the crowd. "So Detective you're going to compete against Wally here." Wally runs around Jane and smacks her on the ass. Jane reaches for him but she misses as Wally runs and hides behind the announcer. Jane can hear the crowd laugh and remembers to play nice. "So the idea of the game is to pitch as many baseballs into the Sam Adams bottle thirty feet away as you can in sixty seconds. If you beat Wally, twenty lucky fans will receive a signed Red Sox Jersey from a current player of their choice." The crowd erupts in applause. "You need to make sure you're in your seat if the Detective beats Wally here. Only those in their seat at the time their seat is announced will receive their signed Jersey. Did I mention that their player will sign it for you IN PERSON?" The crowd explodes and all Jane can see is people rushing back to their seats. She glances over to her group and her Ma and T-n-K are no where to be seen, Maura hasn't returned. She starts to scan the crowd thinking maybe they did some weird 'let's all head up to the bathroom' thing but she is quickly side tracked back to the game. Jane looks at the big bottle with what looked like a two foot by two foot hole in it. _I so got this. I'm gonna kick Wally's ass. _Wally and Jane stand side by side getting ready to compete. Wally is still annoying Jane by offering to be hand cuffed by Jane. Jane smiles and says threw gritted teeth, "Keep fuckin' with me fuzz nuts and I'll shove your little green monster where the sun doesn't shine." Wally backs off hands up in the air. "Ready…Set…Go!" the announcer declares.

Jane is on fire. After 30 seconds she hasn't missed once and has 19 in her bottle, she quickly glanced at Wally who only had 3. By the time the buzzer sounded, Jane had scored 33 to Wally's 5. The crowd went crazy and the seats were all practically filled. "Great job Detective now for our lucky winners, the Detective will choose from the lottery which seats will win. "Detective." The announcer led Jane to bingo type of contraption that looked like it held all the seat numbers. She reached in and pulled out the first seat and handed it to the announcer. He announced the seat and the guy jumped up yelling and screaming as the camera zoomed in on him putting him up on the jumbo screen. They repeated the process till all the names were called. Jane loved watching the people freak out when they won. She noticed the players starting to fill the dugout and grounds keepers setting up for the National Anthem. She had fun but was glad it was over. She missed Maura and couldn't wait to see her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please rise for the national anthem sung by Christina Perri. Jane stood respectfully and waited but thought it odd they do the Anthem at that moment. "Thank you again Ladies and Gentlemen for joining us here at Fenway to kick off the season. Now can you please give Detective Rizzoli a hand for being such a good sport" The crowd applauded.

As Jane goes to walk off the field Wally stops her before she can leave Home Plate. Wally goes to the announcer and starts to poke him furiously. "Okay, okay Wally what's up? What's wrong?" Wally motions towards and pulls out a piece of paper from his shirt and points to Jane and shoves the announcer over towards Jane. Wally points to the paper and then to Jane again. "Oh you want me to read this to the Detective?" Wally jumps up and down and claps. _Great, fuzz nut is gonna fuck with and hit on me or say some other kinda stupid shit. _The announcer holds up the piece of paper "Do you folks want to hear what Wally has to say?" The crowd offers a 'yes' in return and the announcer begins to read from paper to a half paying attention Jane. She was busy looking for Maura in the crowd.

"You are the reason I breathe, your love, so true, so deep, so raw, knows no bounds. Each day I'm amazed that I can love you more than did the day before. You have given me so much more than money can ever buy, a family, friends, and your love. You once told me it was your fantasy to get married over Home Plate at Fenway Park." Jane stops scanning the crowd and her head snaps to the announcer and then to Wally. "I want to make all your dreams come true, starting today right here right now" Jane turns back to the crowd looking for Maura. Then she hears Maura's voice "Jane Rizzoli will you marry me?"

Jane slowly turns around to see Maura down on one knee in the Wally suit minus the head that was being held by the announcer, ring extended out to Jane in a beautiful box. Jane slaps both hands to her mouth and gasps "Oh my Maura!" Tears in her eyes, trembling out of control, "Yes….yes of course I'll marry you." Jane squeaks. The crowd erupts and the sound almost knocks Jane off her feet. She pulls Maura up and goes to kiss her.

"Ah, ah, ah ladies not yet." Jane hears the announcer over the sound system. They felt like all hell was breaking loose. Everyone suddenly appeared from nowhere and Maura was surrounded by a screen and a swarm of people in a heartbeat. "Ladies and Gentlemen, City Counsel woman Angela Rizzoli." Jane stood shell shocked as her mother's voice rang over the speaker and she could barely comprehend anything T-n-K was saying but they were all over her. Angela had got very popular as a City Counsel woman and she was a natural public speaker.

"So Boston, are you ready to make history and support my little girl getting married, showing everyone why Boston is the best city on earth!?" The crowd goes crazy once again. Angela explains what will be happening as Jane is moved in place and Maura reappears from behind screen. She is dressed in a beautiful white wedding dress with a ten foot train dragging through the dirt behind her. Jane looks at the train in the dirt and back to Maura. "Hey you got your fantasy you can let me have my ten foot train." Maura quipped. Jane smiled at the woman she loved as Tina appeared and handed Jane a ring box. "You might need this in a minute" Jane and Maura stood over Home Plate surrounded by family and friends as their impromptu ceremony started. The Justice of the Peace began,

"A wedding is more than a celebration of the Love which lives in our Brides' hearts today. It reaches into the future and proclaims their intentions for that which tomorrow shall hold. A couple who wed, are joined not only by the mutual affection and love they share, but also by their hopes, dreams and by their promises of what will be... The promises and vows they make this day shall guide them into their common future. I will ask you now if you are prepared to make these promises.

Maura, Have you come here today of your own free will to take Jane to be your

wife, that you may live together as equal partners sharing all that life has to offer?"

"I have."

"Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her all the days of your life?"

"I will."

"Jane, Have you come here today of your own free will to take Maura to be your wife,

that you may live together as equal partners sharing all that life has to offer?"

"I have."

"Will you love her comfort her, honor and keep her all the days of your life?"

"I will."

"Jane, do you take Maura

to be your lawfully wedded wife?

Do you vow to love her and care for her

For as long as you both shall live?

Do you accept her, with all of her faults and strengths,

And offer yourself to her

with all of your own faults and strengths?

Do you promise to help her when she needs help,

and to turn to her when you need help?

Do you promise to be a faithful and loving companion

and to always put the promises you make this day

above all else?"

"I do."

"Will you now place the ring on your beloved's finger and repeat after me?"

Jane opens the box revealing the ring she had picked out for Maura. Jane smiled. Maura had bought it, Gregory sold her out. Jane places the ring half way on to Maura's finger...

"I Jane take you Maura to be my wife

I will love you, and honor you,

respect and cherish you,

All the days of my life."

Jane places the ring the rest of the way on to Maura's finger

"Maura, do you take Jane

to be your lawfully wedded wife?

Do you vow to love her and care for her

For as long as you both shall live?

Do you accept her, with all of her faults and strengths,

And offer yourself to her

with all of your own faults and strengths?

Do you promise to help her when she needs help,

and to turn to her when you need help?

Do you promise to be a faithful and loving companion

and to always put the promises you make this day

above all else?"

"I do."

"Will you now place the ring on your beloved's finger and repeat after me?"

Maura places the ring half way onto Jane's finger

"I Maura take you Jane to be my wife

I will love you, and honor you,

respect and cherish you,

All the days of my life."

Maura places the ring the rest of the way onto Jane's finger.

"The vows you have just taken, pledging love,

mean far more than mere words ever can.

May their gentle spirit move in you.

May your years fulfill the beauty

of the feelings expressed today.

And may you always put these vows

above the things that make life smaller.

You are now as your hearts have always known you to be,

Life Partners. You may kiss your beautiful Bride!"

Jane gently pulls Maura into a kiss and the crowd erupts in applause. "Ladies and Gentlemen I present to you Mrs. and Mrs…" He quickly turns to Jane and Maura and asks quietly which name.

Maura was shocked "I hadnt thought that far ahead…"

He turns back to the crowd "Rizzoli and Isles. The crowds applause die down as everyone make their way off the field. Jarrod Saltalamacchia walks up to Jane and Maura who are attempting to leave the field. "May I be the first to have the honor of kissing the Bride?" Jane nods yes and he gently places a kiss on Maura lips. Jane goes to walk off again, "Where do you think you're going? You're a bride too." With that Jarrod grabs Jane and dips her back into a kiss and quickly pops her back into position. "Now get out there and throw out the first pitch." He tosses her a baseball. "Don't go all the way we don't want you bouncing one across home plate." Jarrod laughed.

"Just get your ass behind the plate Salty."

"Once again Detective Jane Rizzoli to throw out the opening pitch." The crowd was still hooting from the kiss when Jane took the mound. "If you hit the dirt I get to kiss your wife again."

Jane had the perfect body to be a pitcher, long and lanky and with her past experience playing ball, she was more than confident she could put it across the plate. Jane wound up and let it fly. The ball sailed perfectly across the plate slapping into Jarrod's glove. "Dang Rizzoli you got an arm on you" Jarrod walked her and Maura to the dugout where Julie was waiting to lead them to their next destination.


	11. Chapter 11

**I can go on about how life has been busy and work sucks and I have been too tired to write but those are just stupid excuses and Im sorry it has taken me this long to finish this story. Im wrapping it up in a few chapters. I want to say thank you for all the reviews, they mean so much and help inspire me to write and try harder to write better. Don't forget about the Rizzle Fan Awards, Please vote for your favorite authors, videos and fan art! Drop me a line and let me know what you think. Oh and to lovely-j22 I hope this is Amazeballs enough for you. Thanks to my wonderful beta Roethfan7, she da best!**

"It was beautiful" Julie adds. Julie starts to lead them through the network of halls in the hidden parts of the Stadium. Jane is walking with her arm around Maura and couldn't pull her eyes away from her wife. _My wife, holy fuck we are married. How the hell did she pull all this off? _They reach a private elevator and start heading up. "Would you like me to remove your train?" Julie asked Maura. Maura nodded "Yes, thank you."

"Are we going back to our seats to watch the game?" Jane asks disappointed.

"We will watch it, we will just have another viewpoint." Maura smiles and snuggles into her shoulder. The doors open and Julie leads them to the owner's box. Maura stops them outside the door.

"The owner's box, damn Maura, do we have any money left or do I need to get a second job?" Jane joked but in the back of her mind she wondered how hefty of a price tag this all cost.

Maura smacked Jane, "I told you. It didn't cost what you might think. So stop worrying, we have the game to enjoy, this isn't our reception, your mother insisted we have something after the game, a proper wedding reception. It's more for her than anything. The whole team will be there so you will get a better chance to meet them and they will sign anything for everyone. This is for us, and a select few. Your mother, Sean, Frankie and Steph are meeting us up here. T-n-K wanted to stay down with everyone else to keep things under control and Lydia is afraid of heights or something so she, Tommy, and TJ stayed with the main group. My Mother and Father will also be joining us. Their plane was delayed or they would have been here for the ceremony. You ready Detective Isles?"

Jane cocked her head contemplating the name, "After you Doctor Rizzoli." Julie pushes the door open and everyone in the room turns to see Jane and Maura walk in hand and hand. They all applaud and glasses and beer bottles are clinked. Jane quickly spun Maura around and dropped her into a dip, Maura gasped at the quickness that Jane had her completely off her feet held up only by her arms. Jane paused just shy of Maura's lips, and stared deep in her eyes, "Kiss me, Wife!"

Maura pulled Jane down the remaining space and kissed her wife, really kissed for the first time as her wife. They room hooted and clapped as Jane never stopped the kiss till Maura was upright and standing.

"After a kiss like that, you can pick whichever name you want, why don't you put them together and come up with something new…like…Rizzisles."

"Yuck, How bout we tame the name beast tomorrow. Deal, Doctor Rizzoli?"

"Absolutely, Detective Isles."

Jane heard the crack of a bat and as heads turned to the field, "Go on, I'll be right behind you," Jane scurries off to catch the game, receiving hugs along the way. Maura made sure that all the further arrangements were set and would go off without a hitch. The players were informed before the game that they would all be attending a special function after the game, the entertainment was secured, and transportation to the reception would also be available for anyone who needed it after the game as well. Maura was so happy that everything had worked so well. She made her way to Jane and stopped short to watch Jane for a moment. She thought she'd find her screaming at the players down below just like she does in front of the television. Instead she found Jane staring at the ring on her finger with an intense look on her face. Maura stepped closer "Having second thoughts?" Maura smiled.

Jane's head popped up and a huge smile erupted across her face. She stood and closed the remaining distant. Her intense look returned as she took both Maura's hands in her own and locked eyes with her wife. "Never in a million years, you're stuck with me now." Jane chuckled and drew Maura in for a tender kiss.

Maura snuggled into Jane's neck "Good, at this point I don't think I can call off the Skywriter, fireworks…oh and the fly over by the Air Force." Maura forced out trying to contain her giggle.

"WHAT!?" Jane pushed Maura back only to see Maura burst out laughing. "Ha, Ha, Ha, Mrs. Ithinkimfunny" Jane smirked. Jane looked around and back to Maura "All this, it was all so much. Don't get me wrong I loved every minute. I'll never forget it for the rest of my life. I wouldn't have forgotten if you just asked me in a restaurant, or just sitting on our couch, or…" Jane smiled devilishly, "…in our bed. All that matters, all that's ever mattered, is that it was you." Jane pulled Maura's hands to her lips and gently kissed them. A waiter came close and offered them a drink from a tray filled with assorted choices. Maura reached for the Champagne and Jane followed snagging a beer. Maura held up her glass "I love you, Detective Isles."

"I love you, Dr. Rizzoli." Jane responded as they laughed and clinked glasses. "Maur, this was soooooo amazing, all of it but damn, I just can't get over the whole scope of it all. I mean, what the hell did you do, just buy the Red Sox." Jane laughed at her joke and glanced back towards the field till she realized Maura hadn't made a peep. Jane's eyes grew wide and she turned to her guilty looking wife.

Maura nervously started her explanation "Noooo, I didn't buy the Red Sox…" Jane started to look more relieved "…not exactly." Maura finished quietly.

Jane eyes grew wide and again and were locked with the hazel ones before her "Wha…Wha…What do you mean not exactly?" Jane stammered at the implication.

"Father actually purchased the Red Sox, more specifically a majority ownership of sixty percent." Jane began to relax again as Maura continued, "Father knew the trouble the franchise was in and didn't want them to leave Boston. He was more than happy to help ensure the Red Sox legacy here in Boston." Jane took a swig of her beer and chuckled to herself. _Awesome, I just married the owners daughter, can you say box seats forever. _Maura continued not realizing Jane was only half listening enjoying her daydream, "While Father didn't want the Sox to leave Boston, he has no interest in running a franchise." Maura took a deep breath, "So he decided that since you love them so much…he gave his majority to us as a wedding gift" Maura finished relieved to have finally told Jane.

Jane was torn back to reality as she replayed Maura's last words in her head…_he gave his majority to us as a Wedding gift. _Jane was in shock as Maura continued,"I tried to talk him out of it. I mean what are we going to do with a baseball team? Jane…Jane…oh my, Jane!?" Maura watched the color drain from Jane's face, "Jane, are you okay?" Jane began to teeter back and forth. Maura quickly grabbed the now crumbling Jane and guided her back to her chair.

Jane's eyes were as big as saucers as she blankly stared forward, "He…Sox…gift…wedding…" was all Jane got out before Maura's parents approached from behind.

"Maura darling, I'm sorry we arrived so late. We had some unforeseen mechanical issues." Maura turned and was engulfed in a hug from her Mother, followed closely by her father. Constance learned in and gave Jane a hug "Congratulations dear, we're so happy for you both. You two were made for each other." Constance backed away and looked at Maura confused "Is she unwell darling?"

Maura smiled at her wife and then back to her parents "I just told her about the Red Sox."

"Now that explains a lot." Richard Isles laughed as he leaned forward to Jane and gave her a hug and whispered in her ear "I know you'll take care of them better than anyone else. Just like the way you care for our daughter." As he backed away he gently kissed her cheek and the scratchy tickle from his five o'clock shadow roused Jane out of her stupor.

"Thank you Sir" she manages to squeak out.

He laughs again, "We'll have none of that, call me Dad." He pats Jane on the back and wanders off in Angela's direction.

Maura almost fell over at her Fathers request. Constance leaned close to Maura, "I think your Father may have had one to many cocktails waiting for the jet to be repaired, I'll make sure he gets rest later, it was a long flight." She hugs Maura once more and turns to Jane. Jane throws her arms open and smiles "Maaaa!"

Constance rolls her eyes at Maura who stifles a giggle. Constance sighs "I prefer Constance but if you must, you must." She gives Jane a quick hug and rushes off to keep Richard out of trouble.

"You okay?" Maura asked as Jane stood once more. Jane took a deep breath "Yea…kind of a shocker. Not every day you get the Red Sox as a wedding gift."

Maura snuggled into Jane's side. "Well we can deal with all that when we get back from our honeymoon. The lawyers are working out the details and by the time we get back all we have to do is sign on the dotted line. Until then the former ownership will run things as usual." Jane took in all Maura had explained and was more than willing to let it be till then. It would give her more time to wrap her brain around the idea of being a part owner of the Red Sox.

"Maur, you know, I've never asked before and it's really none of my business and if you don't wanna answer I completely understand." Maura looked up at Jane quizzically. "How much is there? Money, I mean." Jane gritted out, it sounded so petty coming out of her mouth she hated that she had asked.

Maura turned more fully into Jane's gaze, "Jane, you're my wife, you have every right to know. So don't feel bad for asking." Maura kissed Jane reassuringly. Jane smiled back feeling better and Maura continued, "Well, I can't really give you an exact number…"Maura trailed off.

"Ball Park, Maur" Jane encouraged.

Maura tilted her head from one side then to the other, "Jane, at this point I have no idea how much the Ball Park is worth, I'm sure that…"

Maura was interrupted by Jane laughing and pulling her into a kiss. "God, I love you." Jane barely got though her giggles, "Ball Park figure, Maur, it means just come close to a figure. Dare I say, take your best guess." Jane put a fake look of shock on her face.

Maura gave her a sneer, "You know I do not guess." Maura growled as she poked Jane in her side. "Based on my last assessment, not including the addition of the Red Sox, thirty million would be a good starting point."

Jane choked on the beer she had just sipped "Damn, Maura your parents are loaded."

Maura causally continued, "My parents!? Oh no, that number would be my hold, I mean, OUR holdings. My parents are worth ten times that amount I'm sure. I've made a few good investments over the years and Jane? Jane…Oh dear." Maura watched as her wife went pale once more and fell back to her chair. "Jane, sweetheart, are you okay?" Maura asked with concern as she began taking Jane's vitals. Jane bounced back quickly with Maura's touch and scooped the Doctor up onto her lap.

"All I want, all I need, I have right here in my arms." Jane smiled lovingly at her wife.

"Oh Jane" Maura said breathlessly as Jane pulled her into a slow smoldering and lingering kiss. They broke for air and as each struggled a bit to catch their breath and to resist the urge to continue, Jane couldn't help herself, "Although, a loaded red sports car might be nice, convertible?"

Maura slid off Jane's lap and poked her jokingly "You just can't help yourself, can you?"

Jane smiled brightly, "OH, I know, a maid, that would totally be awesome. They could polish your turtles shell."

Maura poked Jane harder, "Tortoise! I'm telling your mother you're planning to skip the reception!" Maura took off in Angela's direction.

"WAIT, Maur, I was totally joking, you know that right. I'd never let anyone polish Bass. Maur, hold up." Maura had used the one and only weakness she knew Jane had. Her kryptonite, the fear of Angela. Jane quickly caught Maura by the hand and spun her back into her arms and Maura was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes. "You, you should have seen the looook on your face wh-when I said I was telling Angela you were bailing on the reception. Oh. I think I'm gonna pee my pants." Maura quickly darted to bathroom with Jane hot on her heals.

"THAT was not funny, are you trying to get me killed. Cuz that's what she would do, she would kill me, leaving you a widow." Jane whined. Maura finished and came out and washed her hands and gave Jane a 'as if' look. Maura walked over to Jane who was leaning against the counter looking pitiful. She threw her arms around her neck and pulled Jane a breath away from a kiss, "Widow huh?"

"Yep, and I forbid you to ever marry anyone else, so you can cremate me and put me on the mantle. That way I can watch you get old and crusty and have like a million cats." Jane half pouted half joked. Maura gave her an evil look, _millions of cats, as if, on the mantle, me crusty! _Maura softened her gaze to the thought of truly losing Jane. She'd come close before and pushed the thought out of her head. She instead let her lips close the remaining distance to Jane's. Maura drew Jane tongue into her mouth causing a deep moan from Jane. Jane rose off the counter and pushed into Maura deepening the kiss.

Maura moaned, "Maybe we should just skip the reception."

Jane continued her onslaught of ravaging her wife, "Now you're talking." Maura's back hit the opposite wall and she knew that as much as she wanted to, they needed to stop. Maura gently pushed Jane away. Jane pouted for a moment but knew Maura was right.

"Jane, could you please unzip me?"

Jane eyes sprang open, "Why Dr. Rizzoli, are your propositioning me in a public bathroom? I might have to arrest you!" Jane unzipped her dressed and began her assault again.

Maura spun around and poked her in the chest, "You'll do no such thing Detective Isles, I was merely planning on changing into a more comfortable dress for the rest of the evening, we have guests and a party to attend to shortly." Maura walked into the large stall and emerged a few minutes later looking as stunning as ever. She walked over and gave Jane a quick kiss, "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be" Maura grabbed Jane's hand and led her to the door stopping just short. She turned and ran her hand playfully up and down seam of Jane Sox jersey.

"If you play your cards right tonight, you just might get to use those cuffs after all!" Maura finished kissing Jane fiercely and pushing her away and strutting out the door leaving a very turned on Jane struggling to catch up.

_YES! OK, deep breath, you can do this, OH SCREW IT! Night…over…now! Need…wife…naked…now! _Jane thought over and over again.


	12. Chapter 12

**As promised….more. Next chapter hopefully Saturday morning. Rough night, my own dogs decided to "play with the cat", they basically mulled him with slobber and put him into shock. I'm currently headed to the vet to drop him off before work. ARGH…animals! Hope you enjoy. Thanks for the reviews, it always helps to know how you feel and how I can do better.**

**Fast forward about a year and half.**

Jane walks up to the crime scene tape and quickly ducks under, "Victor 825, what we got Frankie?"

Frankie began to explain the scene before her. He made Detective just less than a year ago and much to his new wife's dismay, Riley was his partner. Riley had been on leave for a few weeks and her little bro was hanging with her and Frost. Jane surveyed the scene, "Where the hell is Frost?"

Vince walked up, "He said he was dropping something for Doc to go over and then said he'd be here."

Jane nodded in understanding. She knew there were some reports he wanted Maura to go over. She had been roped into speaking at a women's conference being sponsored by the Mayor. Then again how could Maura refuse her mother-in-law? After Jane and Maura's wedding, Angela was approached to run for Mayor. At first she thought they were joking. Things got very serious very fast and before she knew it, Stephanie had talked her into saying yes. Angela was just in the first months of being Boston's Mayor and she was running on all cylinders and the people adored the ground she walked on. She was one of them and treated everyone with respect and listened to even the smallest concern. To her, everyone mattered and that was what made her widely popular. Jane, Korsak, and Frankie began to process the scene and got lost in being completely focused on the task at hand. Jane hadn't realize how much time had passed, until she looked around and saw most of those at the scene had moved on and they had just finished packing the body up for the trip back to the morgue. They had completely canvased the area and had exhausted all the witnesses. It was time to head back to the BRIC and process their information and wait for the autopsy results. Jane caught Korsak's eyes, "Frost?"

"Haven't seen him yet, maybe he's reliving the past barfing in the bushes." Korsak joked.

Jane chuckled. It was time she tracked down her partner. She pulled her phone from her belt and went to hit his number and saw she had a lot of missed calls and texts from Frost. _Damn, left it on silent again._ Before she had a chance to check the texts, the phone rang in her hand. It was Frost. Jane held up her phone to Vince, "Speak of the devil."

Korsak rolled his eyes, "Tell him he is buying the first round at the Robber for ditching us."

Jane smiled and answered her phone, "Bout time you called partner, where the hell youuuuu…" Jane trailed off. "WHAT!? IS SHEE…WHICH HOSPITAL?!" At the word hospital Vince and Frankie's heads snapped to Jane, just in time to see her turn ghostly white and drop her phone to the concrete shattering it to pieces. Jane's eyes filled with tears as she looked to Vince, then Frankie, before she turned and bolted to her to car. She flipped on the lights and sirens as her unmarked vehicle screamed away from the scene.

Vince and Frankie stood frozen for a second before Vince broke their trance, "Ahhhh shit, let's move it kid!" Frankie bounded to the car and had to wait for Vince before the two sped after Jane.

Jane flew through the streets of Boston, using all her driving skills to their fullest extent. She screeched into the Emergency Room parking and almost didn't even stop the car completely before she dove out and sprinted to the Emergency Room doors. She burst through the doors and began demanding to see her wife. The nurse was trying to calm Jane down when Jane heard her name being called and it was Barry waving her down the hall. Jane took off at full speed and Barry took off as well saying, "Follow me!" He took a quick turn into the stair well and bounded up the stairs, "No time to wait for the elevator, to damn slow, hurry Jane! She doesn't have much time left." Barry burst through the sixth floor doors with Jane right on his heels. Just down the hall Jane saw a nurse, impatiently waiting as they sprinted towards her.

Sliding to halt just short of her, both huffing and puffing, "Maura?" Jane managed to exhale as the nurse grabbed her and drug her towards the next set of doors, "You need to put on a gown and a mask, hurry, I must warn you Detective, it's not a pretty sight in there, just please try to stay out of the Doctors and nurses' way." The nurse gave a reassuring but sympathetic smile to Jane and opened the remaining door pointing for Jane to enter.

Jane entered to a blood curdling scream erupting from her wife as she flailed back on the table. Maura's head fell limp towards Jane, Jane stood frozen ten feet away. Maura slowly opened her eyes bringing into focus her very upset wife, standing what seemed a mile away. She managed a small smile before the pain registered again and her whole face contorted and she screamed at Jane, "What the FUCK did you do? RIDE my God Damned turtle here!?"

Jane couldn't help but chuckle. She glanced at the Doctor perched between Maura's legs, "What's it looking like Doc?" She crossed the room and leaned down to kiss her wife.

"OH no you don't." Maura turned her head, "This was allllll your idea and you are sooooooo having the next one!" Jane managed to give her a kiss and grab her hand which Maura instantly placed a death grip on.

"She's doing great, just one or two more pushes should do it. We didn't think you were going to make it." The doctor finally answered Jane.

"Come on Maur, just one or two more, you can do it." Jane encouraged.

"Just one or two more, you can do it." Maura mocked back. "I WANT DRUGS!"

"Maur, you know good and well it's too late for that."

"FINE! I want them as soon as it's out!"

"IT? Your calling our baby it?"

Maura reached up with her free hand and grabbed Jane's collar and pulled her closer she gritted her teeth and with a deep growl, "IT, is clawing its way out of MYYYY VES TI BULE." Jane cocked her head and gave a 'what?' look. She didn't have to ask before Maura spelled it out for her. "MYYYYY VA GI NA! So I will calllLLLLLLLLLL!" Maura started to scream as the next contraction hit she pulled up Jane's blazer practically tearing of the lapel.

Jane quickly aided her by supporting her back and reminding her to breathe. "Almost there Maura…just a little more…there we go!" The Doctor said happily. Nurses quickly scooted off with the baby before Jane could even catch a glimpse and Maura had collapsed back. "Thank fucking God!" Nurses began to clean Maura up as well.

Jane never thought Maura was more beautiful than in that moment. She was covered in sweat and her hair was all disheveled but Jane didn't care. All she saw was her beautiful wife. She wiped Maura's brow and leaned to her ear, "I love you, baby. You did a great job. Oh and it's Tortoise." Jane could contain the slight giggle that escaped. She had waited years for Maura to call Bass a turtle, childbirth or not she was not going to let the opportunity slip by.

Maura slowly opened her eyes and gave Jane and evil stare, "If I could get up right now, Jane Clementine Rizzoli, I'd…I'd…" Maura trailed off. Jane noticed the nurse had just got done giving her some drugs. "That will help take the edge off." she smiled at Jane. Maura smiled brightly and slurred back, "Oh yes, thhhaattts muuuch beettterrrrrr." Jane cooed sweet nothings into Maura's ear as they waited for them to finish cleaning and examining the baby and finish up with Maura as well.

Finally the nurse appeared with the baby in her arms. Maura had managed to sit up a little. "Here you go, a beautiful baby boy!" she beamed as she placed him in Maura's arms. Maura was never more astonished in her life. She had made this, well with a little donation, but this little life had come from her. "He is beautiful, Jane." Maura beamed.

"Just like his mother." Jane returned with a kiss. The Doctor appeared, "Everything looks good. The nurses will help you finish cleaning up so you feel more comfortable and we'll take the little guy for just a little longer to ensure everything is good since he decided to come a few weeks early." Maura wasn't ready to let him go, she never wanted to let him go. She knew the tests were for the best and gently handed him to the nurse. "See you as soon as possible, won't be long I promise." With that the doctor exited.

Jane turned to her wife and gave a slow sweet kiss. Maura ran her hand along Jane's cheek. "Sorry, I somewhat lost control for a brief moment." She smiled and batted her eyes.

"Maur, somewhat and brief are far from the words I would use to describe your tirade."

"Why Detective, I have no idea what you're talking about!" Jane smiled thinking Maura was playing when Maura suddenly grabbed what she had left of her blazer and jerked her closer. "IF you EVER plan on having sex again, Detective, I strongly suggest a lapse in memory."

Jane looked about confused and playfully started, "What? Where am I? What happened? How did I get here? Oh hi Maura, I'm sorry I missed the birth of our child, you look radiant." Jane smiled a big fake smile. Maura closed her eyes, "That's my girl, now go tell Barry and I'm sure the others are here by now. Give the nurse time to get me presentable." Jane stood and kissed Maura on the forehead and turn to walk away when she felt Maura snap up and grab her own. She turned backed and locked her eyes with the soft tired hazel ones. "I love you Jane" Jane returned a beaming smile, "and I you."

Maura had been right, Jane was almost trampled with the onslaught of her over bearing family, friends, and co-workers rushing to get all the details. She told what she knew and answered what she could. She really wanted to get back to Maura and be there when their baby returned. _BABY, OUR Baby. Holy Fuck Rizzoli._ The clan finally settled down and Jane announced she was going back to be with Maura and as soon as they were allowed she'd come get them to see the baby. Jane re-entered the room glad to be free from the vultures circle just outside the door. Maura was in a freshly made bed, her hair fixed and she had even applied some light make-up. Only her wife would primp after childbirth! "Hey Babe."

Maura turned and smiled brightly, "Oh, I'm so glad your back. I was just about to send a nurse to get you. He is on his way back."

Jane made her way to Maura's side and pulled a chair close. "You know, we now have to decide on a name now that he is here." Jane offered. Maura sighed, she was hoping for more time but the little bugger came early. After they got married they each decided to keep their own names but now they were bringing a child into the mix. Jane saw Maura having an internal struggle and decided to help her along. Jane had made up her mind a long time ago. She wanted all their children to have both names and when they turned eighteen, they could choose which they wanted or just keep both. Jane proposed the idea to Maura who thought it was just perfect. "Well I still think Alec, is a wonderful choice for a first name." Maura beamed. "I still think we should go Carlton."

"I'm not naming our son after a baseball player Jane." Maura scowled.

"Well I'm not naming our son after Mr. DNA forensic guy." Jane returned. Both women thought for a moment, and both seemed to come to the same conclusion at the same time. Maura started "Alec…" Jane joined in "Carlton Rizzoli-Isles." They both smiled and shared slow kiss. Jane said onto Maura's lips, "You do realize, one day, he'll kill us for such a long name." Maura hummed into Jane lips, "It could be worse, trust me. Remember, Dorthea and Clementine. I think he'll live." The two laughed as their son was brought though the door.

The nurse placed the newborn in Maura's arms and instructed that the Doctor would be there shortly and she disappeared. The Doctor strolled in after a few minutes and let them know all the tests came back perfect, he was in good health and a big boy for three weeks early. He weighed eight pounds, ten ounces, and 23 inches long. He had fuzzy raven hair and Jane could just make out his blue eyes. Jane asked when the family could come in and see him and he said whenever they were ready. They had written his name across the white board on the wall. Jane thought it best if they came in smaller groups. She led each group in and out and the last group would probably stay awhile. She said her good byes and led Frankie and Steph, and Angela and Sean back to see the Alec. They all fawned over him and praised Maura. They all took turns holding him and talking baby talk to him. It was then Maura had realized Jane had yet to hold her son. "Jane, you haven't even held Alec yet."

"It's ok, I'm sure I'll put in enough time later." Angela was in shock. She gently took Alec from Frankie and took him to Jane, "Hold your son, sweetie." Jane didn't know if she hadn't attempted to hold him because she was afraid she would drop or hurt him or if she just loved watching Maura hold him. Maura seemed brighter than the sun when she held Alec. Angela placed Alec in her arms and she gently snuggled him into her body. She gazed at his beautiful crystal blue eyes that she hoped wouldn't fade. His hair was so thick and soft. She inspected him further by unraveling him from his cocoon a bit, releasing and his left arm. Jane marveled at how such a small thing could almost bring her to tears by only merely existing. She slowly ran her finger around the outline of his face. Jane's heart skipped a beat when Alec wrapped his teeny hand around her finger as if to say "Stop it, Ma!" The only other person that ever evoked this much emotion in her was Maura. It was in that moment she knew she'd give her life without thought for his. Protect him, yet teach him about life. She wanted so many things now, but she knew want she wanted most. She knew exactly what she had to do and the sooner the better.


End file.
